The White Flame Namikaze
by Sacred Beast117
Summary: After Time skip. a.k.a During Naruto Shippuden Sakura Realizes her true feelings for Naruto as he is in a Coma, Sakura wants his love, but he takes off on a training trip to control his gekki genkai called The White Flame. Will Naruto return an love Saku
1. Prologue

The White Flame, Namikaze

DISSCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO, the song Comatose, Magic the Gathering, or Devil May Cry 4. Just using the ideas for my story

Rated: M, Why: Preg, Het, LEMONS, Language, little song fic

Pairings:

Naruto Sakura

Temari Shikamaru

Neji TenTen

Kiba Hinata

Ino Sai

Signs:

**0000**Movement

**0000000000**Time Jump

"blah" speaking

'_blah_' personal thoughts

Setting: After Time skip. a.k.a During Naruto Shippuden

Summary: Sakura Realizes her true feelings for Naruto as he is in a Coma, Sakura wants his love, but he takes off on a training trip to control his gekki genkai called The White Flame Will Naruto return an love Sakura

* * *

Prologue:

Tsunade remembered what had transpired during the night. She was half-asleep at her desk. When a bright light came from above the roof top of the Hokage Tower. Tsunade and a squad of Anbu immediately rushed out there to see Team 7. Sakura was badly wounded with three kunai protruding out of her pink suit and a small electrical current running through her, Naruto was sobbing while holding her, Yamato and Sai were but stunned at what had happened.

"Hooow…what," stammered the legendary sanin.

"Obaa-chan please (sob) you just have (sob) to help her," Naruto said tears streaming down his face holding Sakura close to his chest

Tsunade picked up the pink haired Kunoichi, she left the three men.

"Head to my office I'll take Sakura to the hospital," and with that Tsunade disappeared.

The still stunned Yamato and Sai nodded, Naruto just looked at Sakurai and followed his Captain.

After Tsunade came back Captain Yamato told them of the mission.

"How's Sakura-chan" interrupted the worried blonde. Tsunade erupted in tears.

Shizune spoke with tears in her eyes, "She…has a small chance of dieing, we can do anything for her except make her life easier before she…"

Naruto's eyes widened, "no", He got up and left the office and ran as fast as he could to the hospital

"Naruto Wait!" shouted the teary-eyed sanin.

Naruto arrived at the hospital and talked to the Nurse, "Could you tell me were Sakura Haruno is?"

"Yea one second…" the Nurse she looked at the clipboard she had and looked down, "Room 103,"

Naruto immediately sped off to the room.

Naruto opened the door to see Sakura placed in an emergency care unit, she had a breathing unit on her face to ease her breathing on her last moments.

Naruto picked up her hand and held it, tears gushing out of his eyes.

**0000**

Back at the Hokage Tower, Captain Yamato was speaking to Tsunade about the mission.

"Lady Tsunade, I decided that I would record the mission, so I put a tiny camera in my headband," he said indicating his headband that marked him as a Konoha Shinobi , " I would like to show u something," he said pulling the video out of a bag he had.

Tsunade nodded and watched the video; a few hours in Yamato paused the video

"Ok this is just after I de-transformed Naruto's fourth tail transformation state," he said to the sanin. "Sakura decided to lie to Naruto saying that she hurt her arm during the fight with Kabuto, I told Naruto the truth…"

(on the video)

"Naruto…you hurt Sakura," said the Captain of team 7 with a menacing glare

"What…I couldn't hurt her…I wouldn't," Naruto said as he slumped to the ground leaning against a tree

"Well you did Naruto while in your rage," Yamato told him

"But I promised her I wouldn't hurt her," Naruto paused and then his eyes opened wide, the blonde then growled "KYUUBI!"

Naruto fell onto the ground, Yamato caught him and looked at the blonde his eyes were lifeless, the resembled blue stones.

"Naruto…. Naruto get up," He shouted shaking Naruto

Naruto didn't respond then white smoke began to come out of his body

'What's…What's Happening to you,' Yamato thought.

Naruto Screamed loudly and then there was a bright white flash of light.

Captain Yamato paused the video

"Lady Tsunade tell me what you see in the flash of light?" asked the

She looked at the video and stood alarmed

"It's a fox," the sanin said

The Captain nodded in agreement

"Wait there's more,"

He fast-forwarded to the battle with Sasuke

Tsunade winced as Sasuke struck her apprentice with a _Chidori_ charged Kunai, Sakura slumped onto the ground Sai running over picking her up. She watched as Naruto began to have the same white chakra surrounding him.

(on the video)

"SASUKE!!" Shouted Naruto his voice somehow deepened

Another bright flash erupted Naruto's body was surrounded with a White Fire-like chakra. Yamato was stunned…he felt fear from himself at Naruto, the power he was erupting out of his body.

He immediately ran up to Sasuke and before Sasuke could react he did a few hand seals

"**Light Release: White Fire Jutsu Rasengan**" a bright white orb came onto his left hand, the orb was not its ordinary blue color but white and was on…fire? Yamato was still fear struck at Naruto's new power.

Naruto took the orb and plunged into Sasuke's backside burning it and wounding the man. Naruto then summoned another White Fire Rasengan and plunged it into Sasuke's stomach's making him spew blood.

Sakura looked at him and felt something different than fear from Naruto but protection, protection from anything that would hurt her.

'He's protecting me… Why?' Sakura Thought

'WHY DO YOU THINK!' shouted IS (IS stands for inner Sakura)

Sai noticed that Naruto was more dangerous in this form then the Kyuubi. He was faster, stronger, more cunning. Sai for once in his life that he could remember could feel fear.

Naruto did some more hand seals he held his palms apart about a fist's length a white orb began to grow as he shouted, "**Light Jutsu**: **Full Moon Rasengan**"

Naruto disappeared and reappeared right behind Sasuke and then he shouted, "RELEASE"

The orb flew from his hands in through Sasuke, pushing the traitor onto the ground knocking him out cold. Kabuto reappeared and knocked Naruto out (**Sacred Beast117: In the Episode Kabuto had been tied up by Yamato in case anyone was wondering**) sending the white burning blonde **(Sacred Beast117: he's not really being burned just that he looks like he's on fire**) into the ground. Naruto immediately got up off the ground shaking off what damage he took.

"It seems as though the little Kitsune is much more dangerous than before," said a pale faced man.

"Yes he is master" Kabuto said to Orochimaru.

"Is Sasuke-kun all right?" Orochimaru asked his highest medical ninja.

"He's suffered a lot…but he not in a life threatening condition,"

"Good then lets leave," The three figures that stood above Team 7 disappeared, burning into flames.

Naruto and Yamato jumped near Sakura and Sai. Naruto took Sakura from Sai and held her close, he then did a lot of hand seals and shouted, "Konohagakure,"

Yamato turned of the video...you know the rest,"

**0000**

There was white smoke coming off of Naruto, tears streaming from his face,

"I won't let you die Sakura-chan…I love you,"

He place his hand on her chest, and unannounced to him, his chakra was summoned by some unknown source.

**0000**

Outside of Sakura's room, Choji, Shikamaru, Temari, Lee and Ino were about to open the door when Choji asked

"Uhh is that normal?"

"No…it's not what's going on in there," Ino said curiously

"We'll go get the Hokage, " said Temari who now wore a leaf headband as well as a sand Shinobi.

"No I'll get her, " said the copy-cat ninja, Kakashi.

With a puff of smoke he disappeared only to reappear right at the door of the Hokage's tower.

As he opened the door he said, "Tsunade-sama…" but was interrupted as he ran into Tsuande's chest and fell to the ground.

"My…what mighty knockers you have," Kakashi said, dazzled as he got up off the ground

Tsuande's face was bright red

"WHAT KAKASHI!?" she asked while shouting.

"Look at Sakura's room at the hospital," the Jounin said to her.

Tsunade had a worried look on her face as she went to the window and looked out and saw as well as felt the immense amount of chakra coming from Sakura's Room.

Tsunade looked at the Captain and said, "This energy…is it…"

"Yes…it's Naruto but stronger than before."

They both jumped out the window and bounded off to the hospital but as they got closer they were pushed aside. Quickly Yamato send his arm, it turning into wood and gripped on to the hospital and then he grabbed the Hokage. The chakra began to disperse and then he brought them closer.

Tsunade went over to Sakura her hands already glowing a bright green, she probed her young apprentice's body and gasped.

"What… is there anything wrong with Sakura," Shizune said appearing in the room.

"The chidori and poison that was killing her…it's completely gone like it was willed out of her body…her breathing is normal," Tsunade said removing the breathing unit.

"Where's Naruto?" asked Shizune

Tsunade looked on the other side of Sakura's bed to see the blonde collapsed on the ground hardly breathing at all, his skin was pale and clammy, his breathing harsh.

Tsunade pressed the intercom calling for a stretcher. Four medical ninja came by and picked Naruto up and brought him into another room. He was in critical condition.

A few hours later, Tsunade sat in the chair in Sakura's room and as she got out of her chair to stretch, she saw as Sakura began to wake up.

"Sakura," Tsunade said tears streaming down her face hugging her apprentice.

"Tsunade-sama…why are you hugging me?"

Tsunade looked at her apprentice, "You were going to die, no you were dieing…you had maybe...four hours…possibly less to live,"

Sakura was shocked at the news, and at how much Sasuke wanted to kill her.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked not wanting to lose the guy that she loved with all her heart.

"He's in extensive care right now…he's in a coma in critical condition, When I told him you were dieing he ran to this room, I saw that he held your hand he was crying he said that he couldn't protect you..." Tsunade sighed and continued, "He really loves you Sakura more than anyone else knows...then something happened we felt his chakra it was a burst of energy all of a sudden from the Hokage tower,"

Sakura was shocked as the Hokage continued her story

"So wait your telling me that Naruto sacrificed himself, his dream and hopes, to save me." Sakura whimpered her eyes beginning to water.

"Sakura don't cry he's going to be all right," Tsunade said as she held her apprentice in a close hug feeling tears upon her shirt.

"But (sob) I never treated (sob) him with any (sob) respect…and I…(sob)…Love Him." Sakura said in between tears.

"I know…hell practically the whole village knows this oh…there is one thing that you'll be happy to hear about,"

"What sensei?" asked the upset pink haired Kunoichi.

She whispered into her apprentice's ear "The Kyuubi that was inside Naruto's body…gone. After Naruto heard of what he did to you he removed it from his body so he wouldn't hurt you anymore."

Sakura's eyes widened at the thought of not seeing the 4 tailed beast again…then she remember how berserk Naruto when he Sasuke hurt her.

'**He'll protect you and he loves you**' IS said to her.

'Ya' she thought

Sakura began to get out of the bed and got dressed. Kakashi appeared into the room

"Sakura…where do you think your going," he said to his student while holding her shoulder.

"To Naruto-kun" she said.

"Well you need to get your rest so stay here" He told the pink haired girl.

Sakura pulled back her other fist and punched Kakashi in the face releasing his grip on her shoulder. Kakashi flew once again into Tsunade breasts.

Tsunade face got even redder than before as Kakashi was between her breasts.

In two seconds flat Temari heard a crash and went to the room. She saw Kakashi with a nosebleed and a broken arm flying through the roof.

Everyone got out of Sakura's way, all shocked that she was fine when Tsunade said she was going to die, still shocked when they saw the stretcher hours before carrying a pale faced barely breathing Naruto. They saw Sakura run to Naruto's room.

Sakura opened the door and was shocked at what she saw. Naruto was in an Emergency Care Unit barely breathing…his skin was pale as a ghost. Sakura pulled a chair closer to Naruto's bed.

"Why did…you do it Naruto?" Sakura said as she began to cry silently.

Tsunade arrived at the door with Shizune

"Go home ok let those two be along," Tsunade said to the Rookie 9.

"Wow she really loves Naruto," Shizune said.

"Yes she's finally show it without fear," Tsunade said...Kakashi came into the hallway. Holding a fox , it had red fur and it had… NINE TAILS

"NANI?" Shizune said loudly.

"IT wants to talk to you Hokage-Sama," Kakashi said.

"What do you want," she asked the Fox.

"Naruto hated me for huring his Sakura-chan so he stripped me of my chakra and expelled me from his body, since I didn't have a body to live in I assumed this form but I am dieing," The fox jumped onto Tsunade and looked through the window, "So he saved her from death," Kyuubi chuckled lightly.

"Since he saved her he'll be in a coma for a while, he wasted a lot of Chakra. Also Tsunade-sama when he released me I unlocked his kekkei genkai (**Sacred Beast117: Meaning Bloodline Limit**)…he's more dangerous to me like this even if I had my full power…but if he was at his highest point…even I would fear the boy," Kyuubi said as it began to disappear.

Tsunade looked over at Naruto and then She remembered what the powerful kekkei genkai was.

* * *

**  
Sacred Beast117: I hope you all like the Proglogue, Right now working on Chapter one so don't worry. Will update soon…I promise.**


	2. Chapter 1

The White Flame, Namikaze

The White Flame, Namikaze

Rated: M, Why: Preg, Het, LEMONS, Language, Song Fic

Pairings:

Naruto Sakura

Temari Shikamaru

Neji TenTen

Kiba Hinata

Ino Sai

Signs:

**0000**Movement

**000000000000**Time Jump

"blah" speaking

'_blah_' personal thoughts

Setting: After Time skip. a.k.a During Naruto Shippuden

Summary: Sakura Realizes her true feelings for Naruto as he is in a Coma, Sakura wants his love, but he takes off on a training trip to control his Kekkei Genkai called The White Flame Will Naruto return an love Sakura

Chapter 1

**0000000000000** Time jump 1 week

Naruto still lay in the extensive care unit at the Konoha hospital; Shizune noticed that his breathing was getting better with each day and his pale complexion had disappeared. Shizune looked a Sakura, ever since she'd waken up and Tsunade told her what Naruto did, she's never left his side. Shizune left and when to the Hokage's Office.

Tsunade took the small saucer of sake she pulled out and drank it. She was unwinding from the days work. Shizune walked in the office.

"How's…." Tsunade began to speak.

"Naruto…his breathing is better than what it was a week ago, his pale complexion had disappeared as well,"

"That's good…but I was wondering how Sakura's was?" asked the Fifth.

"Sakura hasn't left Naruto's side at all…Kakashi tried to get her to leave and go get some rest but she just went and punched him in the face…" Shizune then laughed when she said, "It was kind of funny thought, and Kakashi's going to have a broken nose for a while."

Tsunade laughed for a bit, then the fifth collected herself and then said to Shizune, "Shizune…could you please go and get Ino Yamanaka for me,"

"HAI!" Shizune replied and with that she was off while holding TonTon.

**0000**

Shizune arrived at the Ramen Stand see Ino with her boyfriend, comforting him. Shizune then remembered that he had come in and told Tsunade that he had failed his mission.

"Hey Ino…I'm sorry to be interrupting but the Hokage would like to see you," Shizune told the bright blonde.

"One sec…hey don't worry who knew that the Akatsuki were going to be there ok you'll do better once you get in a team…hopefully mine," Ino told her boyfriend.

"Thanks Ino…well you might want to go see what the Hokage has to say," Sai said.

"Bye" Ino gave Sai a big kiss and with that she left.

0000

Shizune arrived several minutes later, and was followed by Ino.

"You wanted me for something, Hokage," asked Ino

"Yes I have a little mission for you," the Fifth said to the blonde, "I would like you to go and cheer up Sakura,"

Ino was shocked, "Sure Hokage-sama I was thinking of going to talk to her,"

Ino left and then arrived later at Konoha's hospital, were she and the rest of the Hidden Leaf village knew were Sakura would be…right next to Naruto. Ino walked up the flight of stairs up to the third floor. She opened the door and ran down to Naruto's room. She opened it and saw looking at the young jinchuriki's **(1)** face with tears in her eyes.

"Hey…Sakura," Ino said quietly

Sakura looked at her rival/friend and said, "hey…Ino". Sakura then looked back at Naruto and looked at his face putting one of his hairs back

"Come on Sakura" Ino said, "lets get you some fresh air," putting an arm on to Sakura's shoulder, praying that she didn't end up like Kakashi.

"No…I'd rather say here by Naruto-kun," Sakura told

"Look…Sakura would Naruto like you to stay inside instead of enjoying a beautiful day like this," Ino said pointing out to the window outside.

"No…he wouldn't," Sakura told her, her head dropping in submission.

"Good then let's go outside," Ino grabbed Sakura's hand and they left the room.

**0000**

They walked around out side, and they walked over to the park. They both went and sat down on the bench.

"Thanks, Ino…I'm glad you convinced me to get outside… the air feels so good…but Ino?" the pink haired asked

Ino looked at her

"Tell me who's with who got it," Sakura said with a smile on her face.

"Ok I was hoping you would ask about something in stead of being so… ugly," Ino said smiling hoping to get the old Sakura back.

"WHY YOU LITTLE PIG!," Shouted the pink haired Kunoichi

Ino began to crack up laughing and said, "There now that's the Sakura I remember, all filled up with pride."

"Hehe, thanks Ino, Sorry for the little outburst," Sakura said, "So who's with who,"

"Well Neji asked TenTen out," Ino began

But Sakura interrupted and said, "Yea that I know you can here there moaning from the hospital," Ino Snickered at the thought.

"Hinata stopped being shy when she knew you were going to well…_do it_ with Naruto…so she asked Kiba out,"

"Those two always seemed perfect for each other," Sakura said while smiling remembering when Kiba and Akamaru protected Hinata and Sakura from the Akatsuki

She began to speak again as she moved towards Ino, "And…what about you, Ino who did you decide to give up to,"

Ino blushed red crimson as she said, "Well after you guys got back, Sai asked me out,"

"NANI!" Sakura shouted towards her friend

"Yes I did, under that dark and mysterious and non-emotional face of his…is the kindness and love of a caring guy," Ino leaned in on Sakura and whispered in his ear, "plus He's HUGE,"

"I didn't need to know that, " Sakura said her face bright with red.

**0000**

Elsewhere on his mission, Sai sneezed.

"Eh someone must be talking about you," Captain Yamato said.

"Yea probably Ino doing…" Sai thought.

**0000**

Back in Konoha, Sakura and Ino were laughing at the thought of Sai doing it with his captain.

Jiraiya appeared before the girls and asked Sakura, "How's Naruto…Sakura,"

Ino jumped at the Toad Hermit, Sakura said to him,

"Seems as though you startled a pig," Ino growled in response to the pig comment, "Naruto's face is normal, without the pale complexion, his breathing is normal now."

"Ahh good but I am wondering Sakura, How did he heal you when he has no damn clue of any Medical ninjutsu?" Asked the Sanin.

"We don't know yea but Tsunade and Captain Yamato have an idea of what it is. But they won't tell me," Sakura said to the Pervert as Tsunade would tell her.

"I'm also glad to see your getting better too…from what Tsunade told me you were extremely upset when Naruto fell into his coma."

Jiraiya then bowed before the girls and then left. He thought to himself, 'Now to do some research.' The Ero-sennin immediately got a boner on his perverted thoughts.

Hinata Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka decided to walk Akamaru through the park. The massive dog walked along the woods. Kiba heard laughter of women. He followed the laughter, Hinata following him and Akamaru in tail.

Hinata spoke to Ino, "Hey Ino…Hey,"

Kiba interrupted his girlfriend, "Hey look it's the broken sob story,"

Hinata elbowed Kiba in the balls, Kiba collapsed on the ground, Ino and Sakura cracking up with laughter, "That wasn't really nice Hinata," Sakura said.

"Well he needs to learn to control him self," Hinata said grinning, Akamaru barked in agreement.

"So…Sakura how's Naruto?" asked the Hinata.

"He's…"

"Probably going to die soon," interrupted Kiba.

Sakura's eyes began to form tears and she ran off. Ino followed her but ran much slower to listen in on what Hinata would do to Kiba

Hinata once again instead of elbowing she punched in the balls with the palm of her hand, as she said to him, "that wasn't nice at all Kiba-kun," and then she ran off.

Kiba fell to the ground holding his already sore balls, "Damn it do I need to control myself when I am talking," Akamaru barked agreeing with the sore Kiba

**0000**

Ino and Hinata both went searching for Sakura, a few minutes after Sakura ran off they all, as in all of Konoha, felt and earthquake. The followed to the source of the earthquake; they arrived at a pile of land that was now in the shape of a crater. They saw Sakura in the middle of it sitting on the ground; whispering to herself, tears dripping from her eyes and onto the ground, and her knuckles on her right here were bloody.

Ino and Hinata crept closer to hear what the pink haired Kunoichi was talking about.

"Naruto…why did you save me…why won't you wake up…I don't want to see you die…I love you…this is all because of me…I couldn't defend my self," Sakura spoke silently to herself in between sobs.

Ino ran over to Sakura and hugged her friend tightly

Ino began to speak, " Sakura it's all right okay… Naruto's not going to die. Kiba was just being a fucking asshole…Naruto, as you know is Konoha's number one most unpredictable ninja, he's going to live Sakura,"

Hinata came up to behind to Sakura and said to her, "It's going to be all right, Naruto's going to survive,"

As they were calming Sakura down Hinata noticed Temari's fan gliding down to them. Hinata noticed that Shikamaru was there and that Temari had a little bite mark on her shoulder were the next and shoulder meet.

Ino snickered at seeing Temari's mark she asked the sand/leaf Shinobi while wrapping Sakura's hand in a bandage, "What do you to want?"

"Two things…Hokage-sama and practically the rest of Konoha felt an earth-shattering quake. She sent us to investigate,"

Shikamaru laughed and said to his girlfriend, "Well Temari, were standing in an crater that has the presence of chakra all around, Sakura looks as those as she's been crying again and her knuckles are bleeding and soaking through the bandages that are on her arm, and also judging that she knows how to use the Hokage's strength she caused the quake,"

Ino looked shocked, 'wow he really is a genius oh well…I got my Sai"

"Sakura your knuckles are broken…please don't try something like this again,"

The pink haired Kunoichi was breathing hard as she replied with, "Trust me…I couldn't even if I wanted to…used to much chakra in my rage,"

Temari asked out in the open, "What set her…" She didn't get to finish because Hinata dragged off her and her boyfriend.

"What," asked Temari when they were away from earshot.

"Kiba said to her that he was probably going to die and that what set her off," Hinata whispered to the two lovers.

Temari than understood everything. Sakura loved Naruto more than anything and the man she loved was in a coma, breathing slowly after he saved her. She who had done nothing to receive the kindness she got from the man. The man that saved her life and probably killed his own in the process. Temari felt that if she was in Sakura's position she would feel the same.

Temari walked over to Sakura and leaned into her ear and whispered, "The other thing the Hokage wanted us to was to search for you and tell you that he's…"

Temari didn't get to finish as Sakura ran off at the fastest pace she could.

Temari stood up and finished her sentence, "awake." Both Hinata and Ino knew why Sakura ran off.

**0000  
**

At the Konoha Hospital, Sakura ran in the doors and up three flights of stairs, the bandages already soaked with blood, but she didn't care. Sakura opened to see that the whole rookie nine, excluding for it's missing members, were there waiting outside of Naruto's room. Sakura had tears in her eyes. She ran past them and opened the door, Captain's Kakashi, and Yamato, her father who was on the council (**1**), her master Tsunade, Jiraiya and up on the bed smiling at her was Naruto.

Sakura ran over to Naruto and hugged him tightly sobbing against his chest, "Naruto I thought you were going to die…"

Naruto was a little shocked, but hey would you if your friend who has you had a crush on whose shown no interest in you hugging you and sobbing as she did it.

"Glad to see you missed me Sakura-chan," He replied to the weeping Kunoichi.

"Sakura," said her master. Sakura looked over at her, "When Naruto got out of his coma, he asked the nurse who was changing his IV, if you were all right,"

Sakura looked at Naruto an' kissed him hard on the lips. Everyone in the room was shocked.

'How dare that whore of my daughter kiss that damnable demon' thought Councilmember Haruno.

Sakura released the kiss and whispered into Naruto's ear, "I love you Naru-kun"

Naruto returned the kiss with another one and a big hug. Sakura grew a big smile on her face

Jiraiya looked at the two and laughed, 'Hehe, change Sakura's hair to red and you have, Minato and Kushina'

"Hey you Naruto?" Tsunade asked the blonde.

"What…obaa-chan?" Naruto replied back speaking of her age.

"Brat…could you just generate a little bit of chakra,"

Naruto complied and put his fingers and began to generate his normal blue chakra that was becoming visible to the rest of the members. Naruto felt as his shirt was lifted up and then he heard a gasp around the room. Naruto stopped generating the chakra and asked the Jounin, Councilmember, Genin, and Hokage.

"What…whats wrong?"

"Wow it's really gone," said a shocked Sakura.

Tsunade face got tight but as she said, "tell me what happened to the Kyuubi?"

* * *

1: Don't know if he's really on the council but for purpose of this fanfic, he is

**Sacred Beast117: Hope you guys like this chapter a lot. Right now almost done with chapter 2 will be hoping to update soon. I will try my best to keep updating this story every three days if i have the chance.**

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

The White Flame, Namikaze

The White Flame, Namikaze

Rated: M, Why: Preg, Het, LEMONS, Language, Song Fic

Pairings:

Naruto Sakura

Temari Shikamaru

Neji TenTen

Kiba Hinata

Ino Sai

Signs:

**0000** Movement

**00000000000** Time Jump

"blah" speaking

'_blah_' personal thoughts

Setting: After Time skip. a.k.a During Naruto Shippuden

Summary: Sakura Realizes her true feelings for Naruto as he is in a Coma, Sakura wants his love, but he takes off on a training trip to control his Kekkei Genkai called The White Flame Will Naruto return an love Sakura

* * *

Chapter 2

"Uh hehe, I…kinda got rid of it," Naruto said in between chuckles.

Councilmen Haruno looked over at Naruto and shouted, "WHY!"

Naruto began his story; "Well we were in the forest when they had just gotten me out of that…form…"

(Flashback Naruto POV)

Captain Yamato and I walked into a farther clearing away so Sakura couldn't hear.

"Naruto…. Sakura lied when she said she was hurt by Kabuto, it was you who hurt her,"

I slumped down ground and leaned against the tree tears beginning to surface in my eyes, "What…I wouldn't…I couldn't hurt her,"

"You did when you were in your four-tailed transformation while you were in that rage,"

I erupted in tears then I realized something, I wasn't in control but _him_ (**1**), "KYUUBI!" I wend and entered my mindscape. I felt my body slump to the ground.

I found myself in the sewers of my mind. I found the cage that contained the beast of nine-tails.

"Why did you come here kit and wake me up from my sleep," Said the kitsune behind the gate a small frown of displeasure on his face.

"You hurt Sakura-chan!" I said to the beast. I started to hear a deep mellow voice in my head coming from afar, it was telling me different hand-seals. It felt like something that wanted to be freed.

"So what if I did kit?" said the growling fox.

I reached up to were the seal was on the door, "I WANT YOU OUT…OF ME!"

"Oh you foolish boy, When I get out of here I'll rip you to shreds,"

I then made the hand seals that the voice was commanding me to do. I pressed down on the seal that was on the gate. The fox howled in pain as white lines of chakra went and began to rip and tear at him.

I then made the next hand seals and pulled down the seal that contained the nine-tailed fox. As the gate rose I ran towards the fox my fingertips glowing green and I plunged them into the Kyuubi hard.

"What…so you're doing those technique…to do this to me," The Kyuubi said to me as he felt the tendrils of chakra rip at him. I could hear fear in his voice, "You're…fine, I'll do something… so you won't be killed by the immense amount, and I'll give you a farewell gift…something I hid from you."

And with that…

(End Flashback end Naruto's POV)

"The Kyuubi let my body,"

Councilmen Haruno twitched at the words he just heard, "So please simple this up Naruto...WHY DID YOU REMOVE THE KYUUBI!"

'That fool doesn't know' thought the perverted sanin

"I let it out cause…"Naruto looked over at Sakura, the woman that he loved, "I hurt the one I love, I promised…her I wouldn't hurt her…yet I did," Naruto said in between tears, he then looked over at the councilmen, "That is why I got rid of the damn thing,"

The Councilmember looked over at Sakura and he raised his wrist as to hurt Sakura.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto and chuckled, Naruto's pupils were bright white, 'Haruno, you hit Sakura and you're going to get burned,'

"You little bitch, because OF YOU Konoha has lost its greatest weapon," shouted the pink haired kunoichi's father as he brought down his fist.

Sakura didn't move for she felt exhausted from using up to much chakra. Tsunade would've stopped except Sakura's father hand never reached Sakura. It was caught in a bright flame-like fist (**2**) that was coming out of Naruto arm. The smell of burning flesh began to fill the air around the Councilmember.

Jiraiya was shocked, he then winced as he felt pain on his side, 'this never happened with Minato, sure something to produce the resemblance of 1st degree burns but never power of this magnitude,'

Councilmen Haruno winced as he looked at his hand in the bright flaming fist.

"YOU SHALL NEVER HARM SAKURA-CHAN…I WILL NOT LET GO OF THAT PROMISE EVER AGAIN," Naruto spoke in a deep voice that was not his own, bright smoke rose out of eyes.

Councilman Haruno felt fear, he was afraid, he was never afraid of the Hokage and her inhuman strength, however he was afraid of this boy.

Kakashi felt fear forming in his stomach; Jiraiya noticed it on his masked face, Kakashi shook away the fear, he then walked over to Naruto and put his arms on his shoulders and shook the blonde.

"Naruto…stop this."

The fist tightened its grip, blood dripped from the councilmember's hand. Yamato looked at the man's hand, everything from the wrist and above had been completely incinerated by the burning hand.

Tsunade saw the council member fall to the ground, his eyes weeping tears of pain, 'If this wasn't happening currently right now, I'd be laughing my ass off.'

Tsunade walked over to the blonde ninja and slapped him across the face hard, "Naruto Uzumaki stop this!,"

But the flames on the crying, Tsunade laughed at his tears, man's hand that was now just a stump.

**0000**

Outside of Naruto's Room, Sai collapsed feeling once again that pit of fear. They had heard shouting but before that there was a bright flash of light. Ino was asking him what was wrong; Sai just shook his head, shaking with the fear inside him.

**0000**

Back in the room Sakura felt in her stomach that feeling of protection coming off of Naruto. He was protecting her from harm again, Sakura also felt very warm, especially around her broken hand. She looked down at it to see that the flame was healing it. She removed the bandages; Tsunade was shocked she saw how bloody the bandage was but the wound was not there like the white flame didn't want it to be on her; Sakura felt her hand and knew it was being healed

'He's healing me just like how he saved me from death' thought Sakura.

'**CHA OF COURSE HE DOES**' IS's voice ran through Sakura's head.

Sakura then looked over a the toad sanin. She saw his eyes dart from her, to Naruto, to her father.

'What's he telling me'

'**He's telling you to tell your lover' IS snickered as she said this, 'to stop'**

Sakura looked over at the blonde and shouted, "Naruto Stop your hurting him

* * *

**1: Yes in this story Kyuubi is a Male.**

**2: The picture I'm trying to show is, Nero's Buster, Nero is a character from Devil May Cry 4, if you're wondering who that is.**

* * *

**Sacred Beast117: Well I finally updated, CLIFFY however, I shall try to stop reading other fanfic while I type so I can upload the next chapter. Well I hope you like this chapter please review it and rate it. Thanks**


	4. Chapter 3

The White Flame, Namikaze

The White Flame, Namikaze

Rated: M, Why: Preg, Het, LEMONS, Language, Song Fic

Pairings:

Naruto Sakura

Temari Shikamaru

Neji TenTen

Kiba Hinata

Ino Sai

Signs:

**0000** Movement

**00000000000** Time Jump

"blah" speaking

'_blah_' personal thoughts

Setting: After Time skip. a.k.a During Naruto Shippuden

Summary: Sakura Realizes her true feelings for Naruto as he is in a Coma, Sakura wants his love, but he takes off on a training trip to control his Kekkei Genkai called The White Flame Will Naruto return an love Sakura

* * *

Chapter 3

The Flames on the pink haired kunoichi's father's hand disappeared immediately, Naruto fell back into a state of unconsciousness and Sakura ran over to him freaking out. Tsunade wondered what had happened that made Naruto stop. She then saw her apprentice look at Jiraiya…he was nodding.

'What did he do to Naruto' thought the 5th Hokage.

"Jiraiya to my office…NOW!" Tsunade shouted towards her former teammate.

Sakura walked over to her father and began to heal is hand, her own hand that was pressing against the stump was glowing with green chakra. But the medical technique she was using wasn't healing him.

"Sakura..." Sakura turned to look at Jiraiya, "Trust me on this, that will not work at all,"

Sakura took out the First Aid kit and wrapped the stump of her father's arm into a bandage. Sakura then walked over to Naruto and probed his body.

She exhaled deeply, 'thank god he's just suffering from chakra exhaustion.'

**0000**

Inside Tsuande's office, sat the Hokage and Jiraiya.

"Tell me everything you know," Shouted Tsunade concerned about Naruto.

"Fine," Jiraiya grumbled to the Hokage as he sat down and began to remove his shirt

"Who…gave u that Jiraiya…. how'd u get that," Tsunade said with an alarmed face as she looked at Jiraiya's left side. She saw a bright burn mark on it in the shape of a hand.

"This was given to me by Minato…it's never healed because of the white fire…his, the Namikaze kekkei genkai, I accidentally hurt Kushina, when I tried to use the Rasengan for my first time. His emotions when all haywire so to speak, His power flared and he hurt me until Kushina told him to stop."

'Just like when Sakura told Naruto to stop' thought Tsunade.

"The same thing that Naruto did to that man before, but it was with more emotion, probably because Naruto didn't want to lose Sakura again or let her get hurt…"

Tsunade then spoke up interrupting the Sanin, " So wait your telling me Naruto has a kekkei genkai that relies on emotion."

"That and Naruto's tremendous amount of chakra that he happened to steal from the Kyuubi before he expelled it from his body, you see the White Flame doesn't take chakra to use but it can unlock, so to speak, hidden abilities, like Naruto using Light Chakra."

"WAIT…NARUTO removed the foxes chakra and put it into his own body,"

"Yes,"

"Well then shouldn't he be dead from the chakra that in his body,"

"Yes…he should but when Naruto fought Sasuke when the White Flame was active he used Light Chakra in his techniques…I'm guessing that what Kyuubi's gift was that he turned his demon chakra into light chakra."

Tsunade knew of chakra. She then thought to herself remember what her old mentor Sarutobi taught her.

_Remember Tsunade there's the Basic five Elements; Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, and Lighting. But there are other elements when you combine two of the basic five. However what they didn't teach you is that there are two rare types of Chakra, Light and Dark. The Dark Chakra has always been taken by Demons and men all about they take it and use it to bind souls or increase there own power. Light Chakra can heal and help friends and loved ones, It can increase the power but only if the user is of good heart. I hope you understand, but remember when running into these two types fear the person for they can be come dangerously powerful._

"Tsunade I'm going to take Naruto away from here and take him on another training trip however this one will be longer for we shall be in **that** place and I shall see if the guardian can spare **him** to speak and train Naruto in ways I couldn't."

Tsunade nodded at this… it was a sound idea. Jiraiya was thinking of taking Naruto to the Shinigami (**1**) grave. To where, if accepted, for five years Naruto would be trained by his father, Minato Kamikaze the Fourth Hokage.

Kakashi then appeared before them in a puff of white smoke and leaves, he told them, "Hey uhhh…Naruto's awake now,"

Tsunade and Jiraiya ran of back to the hospital to Naruto's Room.  
**0000**

In the Hospital, in Naruto's room sat the Jounin captains, the two present sanins, and the weeping council member that was still holding his stump of an arm. Outside the halls were empty as the Rookie Nine knew they'd get an explanation later left.

"Hey uh…Naruto do you know why you passed out a minute ago," asked Tsunade her hands in front of her.

The blonde looked over at Tsunade with an odd look, "No…why did I pass out?"

"Naruto could you tell us what you remember before you woke up here, and also Councilmen Haruno could you please remove the bandages on your arm,"

"I remember talking about the Kyuubi then I saw this pompous ass," Naruto said nudging his head to the teary eyed man, "tried to hit Sakura-chan but everything else it jus a white,"

The council member finished removing the bandages. He flinched as he felt the cold air of the hospital room hit the open blister spots and the spot were his wrist used to be. Blood dripped from his hand and spattered on the ground, it looked as though the arm didn't wish to heal. (**2**)

"Wha…what happened to him" asked the frightened blonde.

The council member sneered when he said, "YOU…"

Jiraiya noticed his pupils eyes glowed white as he got a better look at the wound, 'Naruto's going to remember in just a second,' the sanin thought. Sakura ran over to him and gave him a hug.

Naruto then erupted in tears as he realized something," I did it…"

Tsunade wondered how he remember everything and but not until he saw the wound.

Jiraiya then walked over to Tsunade an whispered in his ears, "Minato had the same thing happen to him when he first couldn't control the White Flame,"

Tsunade nodded and looked at the sad blonde. Sakura's father re-wrapped his arm in the bandage.

Sakura began to soothe Naruto hugging him and sending her hands through the blonde's locks.

"It's all right Naruto, you weren't in control you were just protecting me," Sakura said in a calm reassuring voice.

"But…I should've…this is all that damn foxes fault," Naruto said in between sobs

"It's alright Naruto you didn't go back into a coma…and for that I'm glad," Sakura said not caring for her father's pain but rather the blonde that she loved with all of her heart.

'How cruel for Sakura to not care about her father,' thought the 5th Hokage.

The Councilman Haruno looked extremely pissed, "you are a little…"

Jiraiya stopped him from finishing his sentence by taking his own hand and putting it on top of Haruno's face he then picked him up and dragged him outside.

"Do you want to keep on hurting yourself?" asked the Sanin.

"What do you mean?"

"Naruto's power relies on emotion when the one he loves is in danger, and when that happens he is even more dangerous than the Kyuubi."

The Councilmember looked shocked he then entered the room staying close to the door of the room getting ready to run just incase of a repeat of what happened before. The man then looked over at Sakura and growled at her. He then looked over at Naruto and said to him

"Have your little **Whore** Demon," he sneered the words at Sakura, the kunoichi's eyes began to water with tears, "She's not a Haruno anymore"

As he finished his sentence and left the room, Sakura erupted in tears like a newly awoken volcano. Tsunade, and the Jounin were shocked. Naruto was stunned and angered that…that pompous ass made Sakura cry. Jiraiya thought that was going to happen for the man stayed close to the door.

Naruto hugged Sakura tightly and he then pulled back away from her he then took his hand and wiped away her tears, "Sakura," the girl looked at him, tears holding up in her eyes.

Naruto wiped away her tears and said to her, "Goddess aren't supposed to cry," Sakura eyes stopped crying at the comment and she got on the bed and snuggled up to him.

Thanks," she hugged him tightly and gave him another kiss on his lips, which he returned back. Sakura broke the kiss and put her head on his chest; she began to fell tired, tired from using up to much chakra, tired from crying. In a few minutes she was fast asleep hugging _her_Naruto.

Tsunade chuckled at the sight. Naruto just smiled as he held the pink Kunoichi, who was asleep on his chest, tightly.

"Yes sleep…my goddess," Naruto said to her.

* * *

**1:** Shinigami means Death God

**2:** I feel so bad for the little man, that must've really hurt :)

* * *

**Sacred Beast117: Well i hope you all enjoyed the story. Probably my most favorite line in this whole story is, "Goddess are not supposed to cry". Well i shall update soon and i hope you guys enjoy the story. Oh and just telling you guys the lemon is gonna be awhile k cause our #1 Hyperactive Ninja are going to go to a Death God's Grave for a long time :) Please if you could Review and Rate on the story  
**


	5. Chapter 4

The White Flame, Namikaze

The White Flame, Namikaze

Rated: M, Why: Preg, Het, LEMONS, Language, Song Fic

Pairings:

Naruto Sakura

Temari Shikamaru

Neji TenTen

Kiba Hinata

Ino Sai

Signs:

**0000** Movement

**00000000000** Time Jump

"blah" speaking

'_blah_' personal thoughts

Setting: After Time skip. a.k.a During Naruto Shippuden

Summary: Sakura Realizes her true feelings for Naruto as he is in a Coma, Sakura wants his love, but he takes off on a training trip to control his Kekkei Genkai called The White Flame Will Naruto return an love Sakura

* * *

Chapter 4

Tsunade tuned down her voice so that she wouldn't wake up the sleeping Kunoichi, "She really loves you Naruto,"

"Yea I kinda figured that when she gave me that hard kiss," Naruto said send his hand through Sakura's hair.

"Now however Sakura doesn't have a home. Her father disowned he leaving her with just the money she's earned from missions,"

"Yes I know I was here when he said it…that pompous ass…Tsunade-sama,"

Tsunade was shocked, as Naruto was being polite and not calling her obaa-chan (**1**), Naruto continued to speak

"I'll take her in to my apartment, I'm sure Sakura would love this idea, to stay with me in my home," Naruto said as he tied to get up but the sleeping Sakura just gripped him even tighter making him not want to move.

"Hehe, she was really upset when she realized you saved her and then she found out you were in a coma," said the Jounin, Shikamaru quietly who opened allowing him self and the rest of the rookie nine to enter the room.

The females; Ino, Temari, TenTen, Hinata, smiled when they saw the sleeping figure of Sakura holding _her_ Naruto close, they saw her head on his chest.

"I thought she'd be tired, that crater she made was mighty big," said the longhaired blonde Shinobi.

"Yea…oh so has anything happened these past few days," Naruto said as he spoke in a small voice.

"Few…Naruto you've been out for a week," Tsunade said to the blonde genin.

Naruto was shocked 'Holy SHIT…that's why Sakura was so upset,'

"Naruto…Sakura never left your side after she woke up…until I go her outside to get her happy," Ino said then she glared at Kiba," Until Kiba…made her upset by telling her that you might've died…she then ran off and made a massive crater with her chakra…probably why she's so tired right now…her fist was so…" Ino then eyed Sakura's fist. And she saw it was un-bandaged and it wasn't broken or bleeding like it was before.

"What happened?" asked the surprised blonde pointing at Sakura's fist, "When I wrapped it was constantly bleeding, and it was broken…now it's fine,"

"I think I can be of some use now," said the perverted sanin, as he entered the room through the window, "Naruto, after he burnt Sakura's father…no wait…Mr. Haruno's hand, Naruto looked over at sakura's hand and saw It was broken and just like he healed her before saving her from death, still don't know how you did it, he healed her hand…probably why he was out longer than he probably should've," Jiraiya finished his sentence, he then walked over to the bathroom.

Soon the sound of running water could be heard. They then hear the sanin began to drink, very loudly and annoyingly.

"So wait Jiraiya-sensei you mean to tell me I can heal with this white flame…ability I have,"

The next thing the people in the room heard was the sanin spitting out of the water he was drinking.

"You all right sensei?" asked the blonde.

When Jiraiya exited out of the bathroom he and the rest had a look of shock on their faces.

'I thought he only called him Ero-sennin and not sensei or his real name' thought Temari then she looked over at Sakura who was still attached to his chest, 'Ahh wait he's right near Sakura-san so that's why he's so polite,'

"Yess… Naruto. Me, you, and Kakashi are going on a Five Year Training trip so we can get you to control your kekkei genkai,"

Jiraiya's student looked from his sensei to Sakura, "I don't really thin Sakura-chan would really like that,"

Jiraiya chuckled, "Yea, she'll probably hit me with her inhuman strength when she finds out, but Naruto you need to learn how to control it,"

"Yes I know Sensei" Naruto said nodding.

**0000** (TWO DAYS LATER)

Jiraiya and Naruto were out at the training grounds with Kakashi and a really pissed of Sakura.

"Naruto Kakashi you guys go ahead, I need to talk to Sakura,"

Naruto released his grip from Sakura's waist, she frowned even more as Naruto walked off.

The blond genin and silver haired Jounin walked of and headed of father.

"Sakura…" Jiraiya began but not until Sakura slapped him with her inhuman strength sending him into the ground. She walked over to him and asked him.

"Why are you taking Naruto-kun away?"

Jiraiya went up with a poof of smoke and right in the crater was a log. Jiraiya then jumped down from the branch he had reappeared from.

"Heh… had feeling you'd do something like that," Jiraiya said and then he began to speak more after he took a deep breath.

"Sakura-san he needs to control his kekkei genkai and the only one who can do that is at the Shinigami Graves. Look when Naruto and I left Konoha, he would always speak of you in such high regard, like if you were all right, how were you doing? So don't worry, now that your showing him you love him back, he will not ever leave you, plus I'll keep a good eye on him"

Sakura nodded at the sanin's determination to take _her_ Naruto away. "you better," she muttered.

"I can promise you two things Sakura; One, I can get Tsunade to complete your training. I can tell she left it unfinished. Two, I promise that your, "Jiraiya snickered as he said it, "Naruto will be back in time for Konoha's famous rose festival."

Sakura eyes widened, she couldn't wait. The Rose festival of Konoha was the greatest and most famous festival in the country.

'YA I get to finish my training and then I can give Naruto a welcome back present,' Thought Sakura a slight blush escaping to her face.

'**CHA I wonder how big he is? Think he'll beat Sai,' **said IS.

Sakura regained her composure and said, "Fine…I'm just really going to miss him," she said in a low voice.

"I know…but now back to the business at hand. While me and Naruto are going to spar I'm going to pretend to put you in danger. I need you to fall asleep, not really however,"

"Why do you want to do this?" asked the stunned Kunoichi.

"I want to see how strong Naruto truly is," Jiraiya told Sakura.

"Oh well…I can do that," Sakura said smiling to him.

The Sanin and pink haired Kunoichi ran to catch up with Kakashi and Naruto. Jiraiya and Naruto then began to spar.

After a few minutes of blocking kicks and punches and using taijustu, Jiraiya took a swig of the container he had on him, He then did some hand signs that lighted a stick, that he had picked up off the ground, on fire he then blew the contents out of his mouth. The fire spewed towards Naruto but the genin dodged it with ease.

Jiraiya then took out a device and attached some chakra strings to it.

"Hey Naruto eat this new technique I've been working on" he then began the necessary hand signs "**Mass Shadow Shuriken Jutsu**,"

The device began to spin and out came a lot of Shuriken. Kakashi noticed that these shuriken didn't have chakra in them so Jiraiya could make as many as he wanted to.

Naruto dodged the ones that came at him. He took out a Kunai to block the Shuriken that he couldn't dodge. But more Shuriken kept coming at him. They began to blot out the sky (**2**). Naruto saw that they were all of course and heading towards…the sleeping form of Sakura.

"NO SAKURA!" shouted Naruto as his body was enveloped in white flames.

This time how ever there was a bright figure standing behind him (**3**). Naruto ran straight towards Sakura. As the Shuriken came down on top of them, the figure that stood behind them enveloped Naruto. Naruto spread his arms and legs wide creating a wall of white fire. He screamed as loud as he could. The Shuriken as they reached the wall and just feel to the ground, melted from the intense heat. Sakura was shocked at his power, but she knew unlike in the 4-tailed transformation, he wouldn't hurt her.

The wall disappeared and then the figure behind Naruto reappeared. Naruto than charged at the sanin, he grabbed him by the color and threw him up into the air, then the figure that was behind Naruto when onto him. Naruto began to beat Jiraiya constantly with the bright flaming fists, (**4**). He then brought his fist down knocking the great legendary sanin into the ground.

Nauto then jumped up in the air high above the tree tops, the flaming hands of the figure overlapped each other as Naruto's real hands began to do some hand seals.

'So the boy can use hand seals and use that figure to use them,' Kakashi thogut.

Jiraiya jumped up out of the crater and began to do some hand seals. He then shouted, "**Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind**" The sanin was immediately surrounded in a gooey.

Naruto finished the hand seals. He then shouted, "**Light Release: Wind Fire Jutsu, HEAVENS SCORCHER**!"

A mass amount of chakra formed at the figure hands. The figures hands then brought it back wards and pushed down ward quickly. A tunnel of massive chakra was brought forth and brought down on the Sanin. A few minutes later Kakashi was stunned, He an' Sakura had to jump backwards.

'Wow blast is increasing in size and power.' Kakashi thought

"Wow, I knew he had wind chakra, he's using it to say in the air. He's combined his fire chakra and light so he can contain the fire and increase the heat," the Jounin said aloud analyzing the new technique his student had.

'And just think all this power, it's much more stronger than his four-tails transformation, and all because the one he loved was in trouble,' said the Jounin.

* * *

**1: Obaa-chan means granny, Naruto usually refers to Tsunade as Granny Tsunade**

**2: Think of 300 when the arrows came down that's the look i want you to see.**

**3: Another thing from Devil May Cry 4, Nero's Devil Trigger Transformation**

**4: The pciture i want you to see is from Devil May Cry 4 when Nero is in his Devil Trigger and he busters a Blitz**

* * *

**Sacred Beast117: Well I hope you guys love the story i made. I know i keep using Devil May Cry 4 but the ideas for Nero are just too cool. I'm glad that i've been able to update so much. I've just had the time to do it Lately. Well next chapter will be a bit short so that may be update soon as well. Please Read, Review and Enjoy XD**


	6. Chapter 5

The White Flame, Namikaze

The White Flame, Namikaze

Rated: M, Why: Het, LEMON, Language, Song Fic

Pairings:

Naruto Sakura

Temari Shikamaru

Neji TenTen

Kiba Hinata

Ino Sai

(maybe) Tsunade Jiraiya

Signs:

**0000** Movement

**00000000000** Time Jump

"blah" speaking

'_blah_' personal thoughts

Setting: After Time skip. a.k.a During Naruto Shippuden

Summary: Sakura Realizes her true feelings for Naruto as he is in a Coma, Sakura wants his love, but he takes off on a training trip to control his Kekkei Genkai called The White Flame Will Naruto return an love Sakura

* * *

Chapter 5

**0000**

The Hokage was in her tower. Shizune was running around the place picking up more and more paperwork, Shizune had a very mad look on. Tsunade had one of her temper tantrums and decided she would un-organize everything. Just then however the winds of change were felt within the air.

Tsunade walked over to the window and looked out. She jumped back in surprise; she fell on top of Shizune and a stack of paperwork. Tsunade jumped back out and looked over at what had shocked her, A figure was in the sky and under him was this tower of…white.

"Huh" she gasped, "Jiraiya…" she muttered, she then looked over at the black haired Kunoichi that was holding the pig, "Shizune, I'll be right back,"

"Hai Tsunade-sama but just remember you have work to do,"

Tsunade groaned and then jumped out of the window and headed towards the clearing

**0000**

At the training grounds where Naruto, Sakura, Jiraiya, Kakashi were arrived the Hokage her face in awestruck at the power before them. They heard Jiraiya began to moan the words stoop. But Naruto didn't hear him. Sakura was awake during the whole of this, she heard the words of the Toad Sannin.

Sakura shouted at the man she loved, "Naruto Stop THIS!"

Naruto's jutsu canceled when he heard the one he wanted to protect even with the cost of his life. Naruto floated gently to the ground. Tsunade ran over to Jiraiya. The Toad Sage stood in a crater that had the smell of burnt toad.

"Wow you look worse than that time I beat you when you were doing you were doing your pervy research" The Hokage said, her hand reached out towards the pervy sage. Jiraiya grasped his old teammates hand and got up out of the grater.

"So…Naruto show you what you wanted to see," Tsunade said as she healed the Toad Sage

"Yea…I'm taking him to the Shinigami graves immediately," stated the Toad Sage.

"Why so early?"

"Today he released maybe two tails of strength. Think, what if Sakura was dieing"

Tsunades eyes widened at the thought," He'll release all nine tails of chakra…. he'll decimate everything."

Jiraiya nodded and said, "Yes that is why I'm taking him to see the only person that knows how to use the White Flame,"

The two Sannins looked over at the teen they were talking about. He was on the ground tears in his eyes shocked at what he had done, "How could…I not be in… control,"

"Don't worry Naruto…that training trip we were speaking about before, we'll be going to see some one who can teach you how to control it,"

"Okay…Sakura I…" Naruto began to speak but was interrupted

Sakura had kissed Naruto on the lip, when she stopped it she looked at Naruto and nodded her head telling Naruto that she understood. She then pulled him closer and whispered to him

"Just save your first time for me and remember I'll be waiting,"

Tsunade saw Naruto blush crimson red and she thought, and well knew what Sakura said to him.

"Well..." Jiraiya said as he began to speak, "Me, You are going to be leaving soon ok" Tsunade began to leave but stooped and was shocked when she heard Naruto say.

"Understood Sensei," Naruto bolted off with Sakura in tow leaving a stunned Hokage and a chuckling Sannin.

**0000**

Sakura and Naruto arrived at the blonde's apartment, Naruto walked up with the keys in his hand, he put them in the slot, he then turned the knob and invited Sakura in.

"Here since I'll be gone for a while the whole apartment is yours," Naruto said as Sakura walked in, the blonde then handed the keys to her.

"There is some money in the jar on the top of the fridge, you can use it to buy some food, sorry haven't restocked it in a while," Naruto apologized as Sakura's stomach growled when she had opened the fridge.

"That's all right...but Naruto really you don't need to do this at…" Sakura never got finish as Naruto kissed her.

Naruto ended the kiss and said, "Ahh Sakura But I am, you don't have a home, and mine won't be in use."

"Oh ok but only since you insisted so nicely,"

"I'll be back as soon as I can Sakura-chan from my training trip. I'll be in time for the festival so that way I'll be the luckiest man alive…" Naruto told her with his trade mark fox-grin.

"Oh and why is that?" asked the blushing pink haired Kunoichi.

"Because," Naruto pulled Sakura close to him, Sakura could smell that sense of love and care from the man, "I'll have the goddess of Cherry Blossoms," Naruto bent in and kissed Sakura lightly on her lips.

Sakura blushed at the comment, "Th th thanks…Naru-kun" Sakura said stunned at the boys loving comment.

Naruto kissed her again and left leaving the stunned Kunoichi alone.

**0000**

Naruto ran through the streets of Konoha looking for the best Kimono shop. Naruto found one and walked in.

"Why hello young sir, looking for something for a beautiful lady?" asked the Clerk.

"Yes…I am but I am wondering if I could see your Kimono Fabric, my friend is still growing, I can sense it somehow, and I would not want to get her something of tight fit,"

"ahh yes that is understandable," the clerk said as he got out different fabrics.

Naruto then asked him questions, how much was this? How much were these combined?

"my dear sir, once this dress is made to the correct specifications, I will do something for you. I was once a great seal master, I can create a seal to make the fabric to grow and shrink depending on your friend's size."

Naruto's jaw fell

"Don't worry good sir, I can tell you love this young lady a lot. The seal will only add a little amount judging by what you are going to make," the Clerk said smiling.

"Thank you…a friend of mine with long blonde hair will come by to drop by the correct specifications and here, I'll be giving you this," Naruto said to him as he pulled out is purse and took out a hefty sum of money.

"My oh my, thank you sir, I SHALL MAKE THE DRESS FOR YOUR FRIEND TO THE BEST OF MY YOUTHFUL ABILITES"

"Don't tell me you were on Gai's Team,"

The clerk nodded. Naruto shuddered as he left and walked over to Ino's home. He walked into the flower show and saw her and Sai making out.

Naruto smiled as he saw the love birds. Ino then looked over at Naruto and gasped breaking the kiss.

"Ummm heh heh sorry about that…did you need anything Naruto,"

"It's all right, but Ino I have a question, I was wondering during the rose festival can you pick up this dress for Sakura, it's paid for, he just needs her measurements to make it,"

"Ok I can do that, I will help you out Naruto. Sakura's lucky to have a guy like you,"

"And what am I Dog…" Sai began but was interrupted when Ino kissed him on his lips.

"Your perfect," Ino told him after she ended the kiss.

Naruto gave her some letters, "Please give those to the correct people, I have a big plan,"

"Sure…Naruto don't you need to be going?" asked the long blonde haired Kunoichi.

"AH SHIT Sensei is going to be so pissed,"

Naruto ran off leaving Sai and Ino shit faced stunned.

Naruto soon arrived at the Konoha's gate. He saw Jiraiya on the toad boss Gamabunta(**1**). Naruto jumped and landed upon the massive toad.

"Ready to go," asked the white haired sannin.

"Of course…sensei" Naruto bowed in front of Jiraiya, snickering he knew his master wasn't used to not being called this,

"I tell you, your real self with out that idiot mask, is just plain scary,"

Naruto just smiled with his trademark fox grin and said, "I've got the look I guess.

Gamabunta got the instructions from his summoner and bounded of.

**0000**

In Konoha, Sakura had just finished eating at Her and Naruto's apartment. Se ran straight towards the Hokage tower.

"Tsunade-sama?" asked Sakura from outside as she knocked on the door,

'Ugh what does that apprentice of mine want…I want more sleep. Damn Jiraiya letting me drink that much Sake.'

"COME IN SAKURA!" shouted the angrily sober 5th Hokage.

Sakura opened the door and walked through. She noticed Tsunade and walked over and bowed in front of the Hokage.

"Tsunade-sama could you please finish teaching me. Also I was wondering if I could learn more about seals?" Sakura said staring at her master with a fire like in her eyes.

"I will Sakura, I will," Tsunade said nodding to her she then walked over the window to see a toad bounding off, 'Take care kid, I'll take care of your girl.'

**0000**

* * *

**1: Don't know if I spelt his name right sorry bout that.**

* * *

**  
Sacred Beast117: Hey guys sorry for the long update but the next one might be pretty long. I have school finals coming up soon but I will try to update soon. Also I will be ending this story at chapter 11. Because I have a knew one rolling my head wanting to be written. I hope you like this Chapter please read and review.**


	7. Chapter 6

The White Flame, Namikaze

The White Flame, Namikaze

Rated: M, Why: Preg, Het, LEMONS, Language, Song Fic

Pairings:

Naruto Sakura

Temari Shikamaru

Neji TenTen

Kiba Hinata

Ino Sai

(maybe) Tsunade Jiraiya

Signs:

**0000** Movement

**00000000000** Time Jump

"blah" speaking

'_blah_' personal thoughts

Setting: After Time skip. a.k.a During Naruto Shippuden

Summary: Sakura Realizes her true feelings for Naruto as he is in a Coma, Sakura wants his love, but he takes off on a training trip to control his Kekkei Genkai called The White Flame Will Naruto return an love Sakura?

* * *

Chapter 6

**0000000000000**( 5 years pass, so Naruto's 20 and the rest of the rookie nine vary from 19-20. All Rookie Nine (including Naruto) are Jounin)

Sakura looked different than she did before. Her master, Tsunade taught her a jutsu that required her hair to be long, so she let it grew out but keeps it short by tying it up during battles. Sakura decided to show more of her figure with her clothing, a trait coming from Tsunade. She stood at 5'11, her body was luscious and curved to perfection, she was slender. But probably the biggest change, one that she thought made her look like a big slut, was that her breasts were not in the C range but in the D cup. Tsunade told her, when she told her master she looked like a slut.

"Sakura…Naruto loves you, remember that"

Sakura literally became what Naruto said to her before she left. She was a goddess of all the cherry blossoms. She walked out of the Hokage tower with a big smile on her face, know today was extremely special. She saw Temari and Shikamaru follow walk in the Hokage tower, his hand was on her ringed finger. Temari wore a leaf headband signaling she changed villages much to her brother's displeasure.

"Well you owe me that dinner…Shika" Temari said to her husband.

"Ugh…so troublesome…never make a bet when your wife has something to use to her advantage. Got to remember that," he said sighing.

Temari began to laugh her head off.

**0000**

A knock came on to her and Naruto's apartment; Sakura ran over an opened the door to see. Ino, her husband Sai, and there 2 year old son, Shishou. Ino carried her son in her arms and Sai had a this strange package in his arm.

"Awww Ino your son is so cute, " Sakura said to her friend.

"Yea, he takes after me in attitude but his father in strength," Ino said smiling tickling the child

'I wonder if me and Naruto will have a child one day' thought the pink haired kunoichi.

"Hey Sakura, before Naruto left he wanted me to give you this for the festival later on today," Sai said handing her the package.

Sakura opened it and was shocked. She loved it. It was a kimono, it was a blended mixture of pink and white. It was made out of silk.

'HOLY SHIT…Naruto, that's why you left so early,' thought the shocked kunoichi.

'I guess she likes it,' thought Sai,

'WELL DUH' shouted Ino through her telepathic link.

"Hey Sakura, we'll meet you at the Festival," Ino said beginning to leave.

"Sure Ino," Sakura told her.

She was glad that her and Sakura were friends. Once they both realized they had been fools they both became friends like that had been a long time ago.

During the Rose Festival all missions are canceled, unless during times of war or if you were on a current mission. The 4th Hokage thought it'd be wise to at least let his people rest for a day and take a load of there troubles. The only thing was Anbu had there worked cut out for them.

Sakura walked into her room, she removed her clothing except her underwear. She looked at the kimono admiring the way her boyfriend thought of her. There was a small note attached to it.

Hey Sakura-Chan

I hope you like the dress. Can't wait to see a goddess in it.

-Naruto

'Wow…I'm so lucky'

'CHA OF COURSE,' shouted IS.

Sakura got dressed in it and then she decided to just let her hair flow behind her. When she arrived over to where Ino and her family was. Ino was hold Shishou tightly tears coming out oh his eyes.

"What's wrong with the little fellow," Sakura asked

"Oh someone just scared him that's all," Ino said as she turned her head.

Ino looked at her and was shocked at her friend. She was literally a goddess. Sai on the other hand well, Ino noticed a little tent and elbowed him har in the balls. Shishou and Sakura laughed at the groan man clutching his balls.

Sai muttered something, "You didn't have to hurt me,"

Ino laughed and ignored her husbands pain "Sakura Naruto's one lucky guy, that's if the gaki ever shows his face."

A man hiding in the shadows began to do some hand seals. Ino soon felt a tug on her shadow, and she knew time to put Konoha's number one most unpredictable ninja's plan into action.

"Hey Sakura why not we go head over to the Karaoke area and laugh at some of the people who can't sing. Maybe I'll convince Sai to sing. " Ino's smile on her face threatened to take over. Sai's frowned and became pale faced.

"That I won't do dear," he said.

Ino, Shishou, Sai and Sakura walked over to were the village was hosting the Karaoke. There were vendors along the way, villagers and children running around enjoying themselves and the festival. Ino, holding her son walked over to were the dango merchant was. She ordered some for her family. With the dango, she took out a small carton, and a kunai. She cut up the dango and put them in the Carton. They group then continued there way on to the Karaoke stage. When they arrived, Shishou was getting hungry and Ino decided that he might want to try the small Dango.

She took out a small piece and handed it to her son. He took it looked at it and saw his mom holding a piece just like it. She put it in her mouth and began to chew. Shishou followed his mother and did the same thing.

Kakashi had just finished singing a song that he had dedicated to his little girlfriend Anko. Iruka took the mike from him and Kakashi walked back over and gave her kiss on the lips making her blush crimson.

"Well now wasn't that a nice song that was sung to a lovely…" a kunai went straight near Iruka's head, " and deadly woman, " The crow laughed and clapped for Kakashi and Anko, they clapped for Kakashi because of the song. They clapped for Anko for scaring Iruka.

"Now our next Shinobi of the rose festival who'll be siging is…well he won' tell us his name, but he does have a nickname." Iruka took a deep breath and continued to speak, "Ladies and gentlemen I present you the White FOX!"

As Iruka said his name there was a white pop there stood a figure at the stage. He was 6'6". He didn't look to heavy in weight. He wore a long white coat with a odd symbol on the back (**1**) he had on his side a katana that was hanging loosely, he had sandals on (**2**). He wore a hat upon his head it had a few slits in it so he could see (**3**).

"Thank you Iruka," his voice was deep and angelic. The white fox took the mike away from the man, "The Song I will be singing will be **Comatose**." The speaker began to play the instrumental.

"I'd like to dedicate this to a special kunoichi of the Village of Konoha," he said while staring at Sakura.

Tsunade appeared before Sakura and asked, "Hey do you know who this is? Also might I say DAMN Naruto's a luck guy,"

Sakura blushed, "No I don't know him, and yes Naruto is lucky."

The signer began the song, Tsunade felt a light hit her on the head. She looked over and saw a certain pervert.

"I'll be right back Sakura."

**I hate feeling like this**

**I'm so tired of trying to fight this**

**I'm asleep and all I dream of**

**Is waking to you**

**Tell me that you will listen**

**Your touch is what I'm missing**

**And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you**

**Comatose**

**I'll never wake up without an overdose of you**

**I don't wanna live**

**I don't wanna breathe**

**'les I feel you next to me**

**you take the pain I feel**

**waking up to you never felt so real**

**I don't wanna sleep**

**I don't wanna dream**

**'cause my dreams don't comfort me**

**The way you make me feel**

**Waking up to you never felt so real**

Tsunade jumped up to were a certain pervert was. Wondering were her little oto-san(**3**)

"Jiraiya where's is he,"

"Tsuanade here take his, "the pervy sage said handing her his, _Naughty Telescope_, "look at the singer,"

Tsunade took the telescope and looked at the white fox.

'OH MY GOD…he looks so much like him,' she thought but then she accidentally let the telescope drop a little and then blushed crimson, 'DAMN what is a horse,'

"Now now now Tsunade, he's for Sakura…" Jiraiya began to laugh. He thens stopped as Tsunade hit him in the gut.

**I hate living without you**

**Dead wrong to ever doubt you**

**But my demons lay in waiting**

**Tempting me away**

**Oh how I adore you**

**Oh how I thirst for you**

**Oh how I need you**

**Comatose**

**I'll never wake up without an overdose of you**

**I don't wanna live**

**I don't wanna breathe**

**'les I feel you next to me**

**you take the pain I feel**

**waking up to you never felt so real**

**I don't wanna sleep**

**I don't wanna dream**

**'cause my dreams don't comfort me**

**The way you make me feel**

**Waking up to you never felt so real**

**Breathing life**

**Waking up My eyes**

**Open up**

**Comatose**

**I'll never wake up without an overdose of you**

**I don't wanna live**

**I don't wanna breathe**

**'les I feel you next to me**

**you take the pain I feel**

**waking up to you never felt so real**

**I don't wanna sleep**

**I don't wanna dream**

**'cause my dreams don't comfort me**

**The way you make me feel**

**Waking up to you never felt so rea**

**Oh how I adore you**

**waking up to you never felt so real**

**Oh how I thirst for you**

**Waking up to you never felt so real**

**Oh how I adore you**

**Oh...**

**The way you make me feel**

**Waking up to you never felt so real**

The white fox dropped mike on to the stage. He then used a certain jutsu, one his father made. He disappeared from the stage. Everyone was shocked and saying…where did he go? The elders saw this and asked each other. Were in the hell did he learn the 4ths move.

Sakura quickly looked around to where the White Fox had gone to she felt so peaceful and calm while he was singing and staring at her. She couldn't tell who it was but he felt so familiar. She then saw him right in front of her. His hat still upon his head covering his face.

He walked over to Sakura and kissed her passionately. Sakura felt his tongue enter her mouth. She loved his taste, loved how he ravished her mouth.

'who…is…he,' she thought trying to focus her thoughts.

"Cha remove the hat,' IS snickered knowing who he was.

Sakura stopped the kiss, she then looked at the man. She removed his hat and gasped.

"Hi, Sakura-chan, did you miss me?"

* * *

**1: The image is whatever the Namikaze clan symbol is.**

**2: I can't remember the name but if some knows tell me. The sandals are exactly like Ero-Sennins.**

**3: Is that how u spell it**

**The Song Was Comatose by Skillet**

* * *

**Sacred Beast117: Well I hope you all like this chapter. Sry I haven't updated in a while. Been studying for finals, school's almost over YAY! Oh yea…don't you just love a good cliff? Well Please Read and Review and wait for Neji to get his ass kicked ********.**


	8. Chapter 7

he White Flame, Namikaze

The White Flame, Namikaze

Rated: M, Why: Preg, Het, LEMONS, Language, Song Fic

Pairings:

Naruto Sakura

Temari Shikamaru

Neji TenTen

Kiba Hinata

Ino Sai

(maybe) Tsunade Jiraiya

Signs:

**0000** Movement

**00000000000** Time Jump

"blah" speaking

'_blah_' personal thoughts

Setting: After Time skip. a.k.a During Naruto Shippuden

Summary: Sakura Realizes her true feelings for Naruto as he is in a Coma, Sakura wants his love, but he takes off on a training trip to control his Kekkei Genkai called The White Flame Will Naruto return an love Sakura

* * *

Chapter 7

Sakura shrieked and practically took down the blonde figure to the ground screaming his name, "NARUTO!"

The rookie nine looked at the sight and them along with the crowd just laughed their assess off.

"Naruto your youthfulness surprises us all with the voice of your warm hear," Lee said giving his good guy pose.

"Umm…thanks Lee" Naruto said as he picked Sakura up and got off of the ground. Sakura began to shiver slightly from the cold night's air. Naruto gave a silent laugh and took of his father's cloak and wrapped it around his girlfriend.

Sakura immediately took the cloak, which then everyone gasped, except for the pervy-sage.

"NARUTO, you're a Jounin," Ino said in her loud usual tone. Sai just sighed and asked with emotion on his face, shocking Naruto.

"Nice job Naruto…but how?"

"Well you see me and Sensei," the Rookie nine was shocked that Naruto was polite, "Did to the Akatsuki members when we stumbled on to there new town…Me, Jiraiya and Suna went and saved the village. Both kages of Suna and Kumo were happy. So they promoted me seeing as how…well better yet why not I show you, Neji," Naruto turned to the Hyuga prodigy, "care to spar?"

"Sure…let's walk to one of the training ground," Neji said smiling knowing he could beat Naruto.

As they headed over to the training grounds, Naruto, while having Sakura's arm wrapped around hit, noticed Ino carrying a little baby.

"Aww who's this little cutie?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, this is Shishou, he is mine and Sai's child" she said showing him a ring that signified that her and Sai were Married.

"I'm happy for you and Sai," he said looking at the once emotionless Anbu, "I'm especially glad you were able to finish my little project, of helping Sai and getting that gift for Sakura,"

Sakura looked at him with a big fat question mark on her face," What do you mean?"

"That dress, I knew you'd like it but I knew I'd never get the size right" 'especially around her chest, damn she's hot,' "so when I left I asked Sai and Ino and a bunch of others to put a little plan together,"

Sakura immediately looked happy and hugged Naruto, "I guess I've got the best boyfriend around."

**0000**

The Rookie Nine arrived at the training grounds of team 7 not to long. Naruto looked over at the stump and remember when he'd been tied to it for doing a bad job. Then the way his teammates began to be kind to him, his love for his girlfriend was more than a crush, and then Kakashi surprising them saying in his way that they passed.

Naruto began to get ready, that was until the Jounin sensei's and his master appeared along with Tsunade.

"Naruto what are you planning?" asked Tsunade.

"They wanted to see my skill, I bet you want to, so me and Neji here are going to spar,"

"Fine but don't…"

"We will be going all out Naruto," Neji said wanting some payback for what happened at the Chunin exams.

"Agreed Neji," Naruto got into his traditional bestial stance. Neji went into the Hyuga stance, Juken.

"Naruto," shouted a voice, a certain voice from a pervy sage.

"What SENSEI! I would like to fight," shouted the blonde back to his master.

"I don't want you using those certain Jutsu you created…understood,"

"Hai Master,"

Naruto shrugged at what his teacher told him leaving shocked faces on all of the audience

'HOLY SHIT, he can't use a Jutsu on me?' Thought the Hyuga prodigy.

"Ready Naruto," Neji asked the blonde Jounin.

"Yea let's fight," Naruto Said.

Tsunade walked up and stated the rules; she made them the same as it was in the Chunin exams.

"Ummm sensei can I at least use Kuro Doragon," he asked.

The sannin nodded, earning a whoop of joy from Naruto. Naruto then moved his hand to his spine was and drew out a long Katana, still attached in its sheath. The sword was 5 1/2 feet long and two inches wide. The hilt and guard had an intricate dragon build on it. The sheath was a dark black, hence it's name **Black Dragon**.

Neji and the rest were shocked at the sword. But wondered why it was still in its sheath.

"This is Kuro Doragon," Naruto's body flared on the inside with the white flame," RELASE" his shout went around the area. The seals on the blade were removed. The blade was the same size of the sheath but the blade itself was pure obsidian.

"Neji this is, Kuro Doragon, the Black Dragon, he's one of the legendary Demon blades. My father owned it and now I do," Naruto was smiling.

In Neji's mind, 'HOLY SHIT,' "Wow Naruto nice sword, the blade is pretty cool but it seems as though it's missing something."

"Yes…it requires the Namikaze kekkei genkai," Naruto told them his grin getting a bit bigger.

"Well Uzumaki I don't believe you have that," Temari told him smugly, "Since the last Namikaze, according to our records, was the yondaime, Minato Namikaze and he didn't have children."

"Actually he did, Temari-san,"

"Oh and who?" she asked him curious as to who it was.

Naruto's smile dropped, "Me," As he finished this word he activated the White Flame. His body was enveloped in the flames; Sakura felt that feeling of peacefulness and protection around her.

'Wow he's in control,' Sakura smiled

'CHA OF COURSE, that's why he disappeared,' IS said to her smugly.

The sword and Naruto's hand felt the power it had wanted. The sword began to pulse with energy and wind erupting all around. The sword's length increased from two inces wide to 4 inches, the blade increased from 5 ½ to 10 ½ inches.

"Wow," Neji stammered.

He was stunned at the figure glowing with white fire, and with the massive sword in his hands. "But can you actually wield it?" Neji charged forward.

Naruto and Neji began to fight; they fought with the intensity and fierceness of the Chunin exams all over again. Neji calmly attacked the Namikaze. Naruto attacked with stabbing thrusts and diagonal arcs from his blade. They kept fighting one with taijustu and the other with Kenjutsu.

Naruto jumped up out of Neji's gentle fist style as the man tried to hit his tenkestu(**1**). Naruto then began to use his wind element to keep him floated in the air. A white figure began to appear behind Naruto, it was pure white fire. The figures hand grabbed the sword, Naruto began to do some hand seals, suddenly his left hand began to grown a bright blue, he grabbed the sword and glided his hand across the bade as he spoke.

"**Light Wind Style: Seven Swords Requiem**," He brought his left hand back to the hilt. He then swung at Neji, with one swing seven arcs came out all heading towards him.

"**Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin**," Neji swung his body erupting an a sphere of chakra surrounding him. It threw off all but one of the arcs, which hit him in the chest. He grunted loudly as the arc hit him.

"You know what Naruto for some reason I don't see that accursed white chakra but now I only see white. Why?" asked the confused Hyuga.

"I got rid of that fucking bastard when I could," Naruto began to do some seals," Now I have the power and be in control…**Light Style Jutsu: Chains of God**"

Naruto moved his fingers waving them at Neji's limbs. Chains came out of the sky and out the ground and latched themselves on to Neji. The Jounin struggled as he tried to get free.

"Naruto-kun's gotten a lot stronger eh Kiba-kun," said Hinata (**2**) to the Jounin next to her while holding one of Akamaru's pups.

"Yea…I'm just glad he's with us," Kiba said fear enveloping his body as he watched seeing the long, brown haired Hyuga get his ass handed to him.

"YEA…GO NARUTO!" shouted Sakura.

Naruto glided down from the sky he began to do some complex hand seals when Jiraiya shouted.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO USE THAT GAKI!"

"Eh, I though you were talking about my combination?" Naruto asked

"No I was talking about that as well," Jiraiya said.

Naruto stopped the hand seals everyone heard him murmur, "Fucking perv ruining my fun,"

Naruto then saw some hand seals come into his mind and smiled at what it was going to do. He began to do the one handed seals and he then took out his palm, a mixture of red, blue and white chakra began to from. The ball began to grow in size. All the while Naruto had a smile on his face.

"Damn that grin can give Garra a run for his money," Temari said shaking, as the grin got bigger.

**Kuro Doragon** began to feel the chakra. The ancient spirit was finally going to be released.

"Summoning: **Kuro Doragon the Black Dragon**." The blonde then plunged the energy into the sword hilt.

The blade began to give off a white red vapor trail, the scales upon the hilt began to grow in size and come off, then a dragon came rushing out and placed it self on to Naruto warping around his sword arm. Night began to fill around the area as the sun set. But at the training ground there was just the glow of the word. Naruto took his sword and put it on to his shoulders relaxing his head on the bad of it.

Everyone heard the blonde mutter a word with every sheer ounce of hate, "YOU!" The rookie nine was shocked as Naruto released Neji's limp form from the chains. As Neji fell down to the ground Naruto took the sword and held it at a horizontal position. He swung it in an arc and as he swung it the dragon flew off his arm following to the target.

The dragon flew pas the rookie nie pas the hokage as it went into the woods, the entire audience following it's trail. The next thing Tsunade saw was the dragon grabbing something in it's teeth and picking him/her off the ground and sending him across the sky. The dragon then did a nose dive into the ground as it brought the figure making the ground shake with the force. The audience then looked at Naruto as he shunshined (**3**) out of the area.

**0000**

The figure rose from the crate shocked at the blondes new power. Then the figure saw a mist area from around of leaves He then saw the same blonde holding the huge sword on his shoulders.

"My my…you've gotten power full Naru-kun," the figure said letting out his tongue and licking his lips making Naruto shiver, his short black hair flowing in the wind of the next heated battle.

* * *

**1: Is this spelled right?**

**2: I hate Hinata stuttering so I made her stop. I mean this is my story so I can do what I want with in reasonable terms ********.**

**3: Is this spelled right?**

* * *

**Sacred Beast117: Well I'm finally glad I put on this chapter I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm wondering Do you all know who is it? I'm happy to say that my finals are done and will be trying to update every week during the summer while writing new stories.**

**Speaking of New stories I would like my fans to pick my next one under these terms however. The voting will not be called off until the last chapter of this story. See I'm having a hard time picking which one.**

* * *

**Here are the titles and summaries**

**Natsuki Namikaze no Kitsune: What if Naruto was a girl named Natsuki? Wahat if her parents were the Fourth and Kyuubi? Find out what happens in her life. Natsuki/Kiba (had to do that fox girl and dog boy ********)**

**Desert Visions of Fox and Wind: Naruto later on merges with Kyuubi to save his life while wounded from using the 4-tailed transformations. He succeds in rescuing Sasuke but in turn is exiled. Temari begins to have visions of a village and a fox. She finds the last Namikaze with his heart broken. Can she help mend it?**


	9. Chapter 8

The White Flame, Namikaze

The White Flame, Namikaze

Rated: M, Why: Preg, Het, LEMONS, Language, Song Fic

Pairings:

Naruto Sakura

Temari Shikamaru

Neji TenTen

Kiba Hinata

Ino Sai

(maybe) Tsunade Jiraiya

Signs:

**0000** Movement

**00000000000** Time Jump

"blah" speaking

'_blah_' personal thoughts

Setting: After Time skip. a.k.a During Naruto Shippuden

Summary: Sakura Realizes her true feelings for Naruto as he is in a Coma, Sakura wants his love, but he takes off on a training trip to control his Kekkei Genkai called The White Flame Will Naruto return an love Sakura

* * *

Chapter 8

"My my…you've gotten power full Naru-kun," the figure said letting out his tongue and licking his lips making Naruto shiver, his short black hair flowing in the wind, the cold red eyes with the tomoes in it staring at him waiting for the next heated battle.

"Yes I have Orochimaru…I hope you know that your going to die," Naruto told him, "I'll kill you!" The White Flame grew brighter.

"What is this? This power of yours?" Orochimaru asked the Sharingan blazing in both eyes.

"This I my father's power…the Namikaze Kekkei Genkai,"

"Dobe that's all little Sasuke-kun said you'd be," Orochimaru laughed.

Naruto ran towards the Snake Sannin with his sword drawn and in his arms. He slashed downward cutting off some of his hair as he jumped out of the way.

"You have no right to say his name, or quote him, you pedophile," Naruto shouted to the man.

The man was shocked as the boy's power began to grow again, "I'll enjoy killing you," he said taking out his own sword.

Jiraiya, Tsunade the Konoha 11, all arrived at the place. Sakura looked at Naruto then at Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" she said.

"Everyone back away it's Orchimaru not Sasuke," the blonde shouted.

Sakura nodded and looked at Naruto in a loving way, "don't die…Naruto-kun," she whispered.

Orochimaru read the girls lips and thought with an evil grin on his face, 'Heh so the pink one…Sakura is in love with Naruto. Maybe I'll kill his loved ones first.'

Orochimaru charged at Naruto as he ran past he said, "So you and that pink slut are in love….hmmm maybe I'll go kill her and rape her corpse,"

The Snake Sannin ran over to the pink haired Kunoichi, she flinched thinking it was still Sasuke. Everyone else was stunned more so Tsunade and Jiraiya, there ex-friend was faster than before they last fought him. Orochimaru pulled his sword back and plunged it through Sakura's chest, piercing her shoulder but it was made to look like it was a lethal hit.

'Damn it Sasuke, your body is mine now so submit to my will,' the Snake thought while his body was shaking to get control of his new body.

Naruto watched in horror as Sakura fall to the ground, he thought she was dead. Jiraiya quickly removed the sword before the poison could enter her body, he tossed the sword which the Snake Sannin ran over to it and grabbed the weapon. Jiraiya looked over at his apprentice and had fear written all over his face.

"EVERYONE RETREAT!" he shouted to them, picking up Sakura and then running off. They ran back to the gates and Tsunade began to heal her apprentice, once the wound was closed she asked Jiraiya,

"Why did we retreat?"

"Because Naruto thinks Sakura is dead…he's going to release all Nine Tails of power," Jiraiya said.

"Oh my god…can he control all of that power,"

"I don't know Tsunade, I don't know…I wasn't allowed entrance into the graves…Is Sakura all right?" the Sannin asked.

"She'll be fine," Tsunade told her old friend.

**0000**

Orochimaru charged at Naruto, but never got near him as Naruto wailed a loud roar, the white flame went and erupted around his body. It sent the Pedophile Sannin into a couple of trees, shocking the man of Naruto's Power.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" shouted the enraged blonde.

Naruto began to do some handseals and then a bright flaming figure was summoned next to Naruto. The snake charged releasing his favorite Jutsu.

"**Summoning Technique: Snakes**" the man released snakes all through out his arms. The snakes went towards Naruto but the figure took the sword and engulfed it with white flame and struck the snakes.

Orochimaru charged at Naruto getting up close and using the technique again. The snakes wrapped around Naruto's legs.

"Damn snakes," Naruto flipped through some hand seals, "Fire Style Jutsu: Phoenix Fire," Naruto held his hands up close to his mouth and breathed forth the flames burning away the snakes from his legs.

"My my…you've certainly changed…not using your shadow clones," Orochimaru said drawing forth another Kusangi, "But it seems as though I'm going to kill you as soon as I can."

"No you won't," Naruto ran up to Orochimaru and grabbed him sent up into the far air. Naruto flipped through the hand signs as the figure kept him up in the sky using air waves from the sword as he finished the figure dropped back into Naruto's sheath, "**Light Wind Fire Release: Heaven's Scorcher**."  
The figure then placed his hands, the fingers overlapping each other, together facing Orochimaru concentrating on the energy and he pulled back and then pushed forward as fast as he could releasing the energy. The blast came out but was more concentrated, making Orchimaru more air born as he took the blast head on. Inside of the wave he was avoiding the energy, by spiting a new body out of his mouth.

**0000**

Neji felt the attack of the blast and fell to the ground stuttering.

"Wa, was that one of those moves?" he asked the Sannin

"No he can do a lot worse than this," Jiraiya said watching as his shit beat the shit out of Orochimaru.

"And why isn't he right now," Neji said getting rid of the stuttering,

"oh…well the idiot protects the one he loves, in other words Sakura, and when they are endanger his Kekkei Genkai gives him the power to protect them. That's the reason we left so he could learn to control that power," Jiraiya said entering his more intelligent mood.

Sakura got up of the ground and shook off the attack that was in her memory, "what happened since I got hit,"

"Orochimaru must've used Sasuke's memories to and knew that you love Naruto and he used that to attack to summon up Kyuubi's power thinking the fox was still there, and he knew that when he gets angry he summons more power. Orochimaru probably just wanted to test his new body," Jiraiya told her.

"Wow uh…Jiraiya did any ever tell you that when you're not acting lick a pervert you are quite intelligent," Sakura said running in the direction towards Naruto, "well I'm going to go help him out.

Jiraiya just chuckled as he saw his apprentice's girlfriend running off. Tsunade walked up behind him and said.

"Hey Jiraiya why do u act like a pervert?" she asked.

"Uh I have my reasons, I'll tell ya after the battle," Jiraiya said blushing.

Most of Konoha had arrived outside watching the battle, the council was in a state of shock and awe. This battle confirmed the rumors of the Heir of the Namikaze bloodline were true.

**0000**

Orochimaru got up of the ground cursing his older body already being burned up,

'Fucking kid he more than I an handle…did I make a right choice choosing this body?' the Snake began to question his actions.

Naruto looked at the man, he spat at him, "Your trash Orochimaru…let me show you a technique of mine greater that that white dragon you saw," Naruto began to flip through many hand signs he then shouted, "**Light Kenjutsu: Nine Tails of the Demon**,"

Orochimaru's usual creepy smirk dropped as he saw the sword in the Flaming figure's hand, he saw as the sword grow nine long red sripes. The sword began to pulse the energy from the nine tails chakra. Naruto flipped through more hand seals.

"**Light Kenjutsu: Calling of the Nine Tailed Dragon**,"

The sword was pulsing as it felt more energy, inside the spirit smiled it was glad it's previous owner passed it down. The spirit was having so much fun as this boy's weapon but he soon felt release the boy was finally give him the ultimate gift, freedom.

Naruto body was covered with chakra as he tossed the weapon the air and as it came down he bit into his thumb, he then placed it on the hilt transferring some of his chakra and said, "**Summoning: the Nine Tailed Dragon**,"

The Dragon came forth from the ancient blade, as it spiraled upwards into the sky (**1**). The Dragon looked at Orochimaru and grinned showing his teeth, the amount of power he was releasing was tremendous. The sword fell to the ground and impacted making a loud clanging noise

The dragon opened it's mouth and said, "ah so good to be free...," it turned and looked at Naruto, "Thank you…Namikaze Naruto for releasing me."

Jiraiya looked at his apprentice and thought, 'Why hasn't he lost control with this amount of power unless…" his gaze followed his apprentices and saw him staring at his girlfriend, 'so he knows that she's alive.' Jiraiya was stunned at the shock of seeing this dragon.

The Dragon spoke again, "Naruto you have saved this village from disaster multiple times, you've got rid of the Kyuubi, great source of power, but you did it out of love,"

'Yea he did it for me,' thought Sakura amazed at her boyfriends ability and power, 'Yep Naruto was the best chance for me…he loves me and is the best man ever,'

"I shall bestow upon you the most scaredest gift for you," The sword flew up into the air and went into the dragon's grasp, "This weapon's true form, one that I shall infuse my own power into and one that only your offspring can wield," The dragon then grasped the sword and then the power burst forth through the area through the gaps in the figures claws.

The blade fell down to the ground as the dragon disappeared with a smile on its face; the blade was now six inches in length, the blade itself curved like the fangs of a dragon. The hilt and guard had a dragon like picture along it and it went along up to the blade is self. The colors along it were a white and red like color along it. Naruto picked up the new blade and it was as light as a regular katana. The blonde smiled then got into one of his own styles.

Naruto held the sword far way the arc of the weapon facing the ground, Naruto grinned as he looked near the hilt of the blade as there was an inscription.

_Protect the ones you love, Destroy the ones that hurt you or your loves ones. Live life to it's fullest, Always Keep your Promise_.

Naruto nodded knowing he could keep that creed. Now the battle had truly started that would stop Orochimaru's invasion plans.

* * *

**1: Think of the Dragon from DragonballZ coming form the Dragon Balls**

* * *

**Sacred Beast117: Well sorry guys for the long update I hope you like what I've written. I hope to update during this weekend but knowing myself you would think that it'll be Monday when you'll see an update. Please Read and Review. Also I have chosen that after this story I'll write a Naruto/Temari fanfic, already started to write that one on paper.**


	10. Chapter 9

The White Flame, Namikaze

The White Flame, Namikaze

Rated: M, Why: Preg, Het, LEMONS, Language, Song Fic

Pairings:

Naruto Sakura

Temari Shikamaru

Neji TenTen

Kiba Hinata

Ino Sai

(maybe) Tsunade Jiraiya

Signs:

**0000** Movement

**00000000000** Time Jump

"blah" speaking

'_blah_' personal thoughts

Setting: After Time skip. a.k.a During Naruto Shippuden

Summary: Sakura Realizes her true feelings for Naruto as he is in a Coma, Sakura wants his love, but he takes off on a training trip to control his Kekkei Genkai called The White Flame Will Naruto return an love Sakura

* * *

Chapter 9

"I will Save Sasuke, by killing you," Naruto told the Sannin, he began to do some hand seals that were passing through his mind.

'These will give you control of the figure while your in your Kekkei Genkai form,' a voice passed through his mind.

Naruto then used his wind affinity to keep the **Nine Tailed Dragon **afloat in the air. He began to do more handseals finishing what he had started before and ended with the figure creating a dragon hand seal and Naruto did a fox hand seal. The flaming figure went and latched itself onto Naruto. Naruto then was lit on white fire, his body was on fire but it wouldn't burn him or the ones he considered friends.

"I hope you have made you last wishes Orchimaru-teme because I will personally end your life," Naruto said making the Sanin shake with fear of the power the boy was producing.

Orchimaru then charged at Naruto while morphing into Sasuke's third sealed form. The form was different his body began to become more like a snake and the wings that were supposed to be on his back. There was only one black wing but the other was a wing created from snakes. He began to do the necessary hand signs.

"**Lighting Style Jutsu: Lighting of the One-Thousand Birds,**" he shouted as he outstretched his right arm and it was struck with lighting, the Lighting of the One Thousand birds surged through out his hand.

Naruto swung the sword in a High right horizontal strike at the Sannin. The snake blocked it with his left arm. He then plunged the flaring energy in his hand into Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto felt the surge hit all parts of his body, then a lighting bolt struck from the sky shocking him more. He quickly, so he wouldn't be hit with another bolt, plunged his empty fist into Orochimaru's gut making him pull out his right arm. As the Sannin was on the ground gasping for breath he felt the blade of Naruto's sword on the Cursed Seal of Heaven.

"Cursed Seal of Heaven: Seal of the White Flame RELASE!" as Naruto shouted these words the Sannin began to howl in pain.

Orchimaru felt his Cursed Seal transformation disappear from his body, permanently were the once seal was on Sasuke's shoulder was not just a large jagged mark of a sword.

"Fine you little Shit, I'll show you why I'm the most powerful man alive," Orchimaru then began to do some hand seals. Jiraiya knew what he was going to do.

"If I can't beat you…I'll make sure you can't defeat my warriors from finishing of this pathetic excuse of a village," the Otokage then screamed out, "DESTROY KONOHA," many Oto-Nins jumped out of the trees and began to attack. The rookie nine and Shinobi of Konoha got into there preferred fighting stances.

Orochimaru began to do some complicated hand signs, he then shouted into the sky the move that he hoped would help finish off the blonde, "Dead Demon Consuming Seal!"

The reaper appeared before them, in the sight of Naruto and Orochimaru, it looked over at the Snake Sannin and spoke with venom.

**You! I Wasn't able to finish you off before…but now I can!**

'Hmm interesting it looks as though a Soul Reaper wants revenge for not finishing the job,' The toad Sannin thought as he prepare to fight.

Jiraiya bit his thumb and began to flip through some hand seals, he then pressed them into the ground and shouted, "**Summoning Justu**," a massive frog came into the air holding a pipe

**Hello Jiraiya I see you've run into a bit of trouble with snakes**, the summon told its summoner.

"Yes I have Bunta…go and defeat the bastard's snakes…I'll give you a couple bottles of Sake," the toad smiled at the word of the potent alcohol drink. Jiraiya got his answer when the toad charged off at one of the Oto-nin's summons drawing out it's sword.

Naruto smiled as Orochimaru combusted with anger at the Shinigami, "WHAT THE HELL I SUMMONED YOU YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO KILL ME BUT LISTEN TO ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD"

The shinigami pulled back his head and began to roar with laughter.

**Hell no, if I do that… my charge, his father will Kill me**

Naruto smiled and looked up at the sky with words whispering from his mouth, "Thanks dad,"

"It's just you and me…Hebi-teme," Naruto told the snake as he gave off a devious smile, a smile that would give the local Suna Insomniac a run for his money, "Shinigami you have this man's souls if you release the Third,"

The death god nodding it's head accepting the dead.

Naruto began to do some hand seals he was moving at a fast pace making Orochimaru scowl as he couldn't copy the seals, "**Light Wind Release: Chains of God**," Naruto then pointed his glowing pointer finger at he snake, he moved fluently around the mans arms and legs. Silver chains came from the sky and imbedded themselves, not wrapping but literally going through the snakes leg bones.

"I defeated the Akatsuki for the sake of getting rid of them before there plan could be activated, and for peace through out this place…I **shall kill you**," Naruto said to the snake he spat the words in venom as he finished the sentence.

Naruto then held his hand up after doing a strange amount of one handed seals.

Orochimaru began to think hard at his choice, 'Was my choice for the Sharinngan(**1**)right? What if I had chosen the Kyuubi brat instead,'

The Blonde then held his hands together leaving a fist's length apart as a glowing or began to focus around the hands. The blonde's Kekkei Genkai began to falter as it began to pump more energy in the orb making it increase in size then Naruto pulled his hands apart as the orb was growing. The orb was a bright white core with a massive amount of wind floating around the orb, it resembled like an Atom. Orochimaru began to feel something he hadn't feel something he hadn't felt before…Fear.

"**Light Wind Release: Heaven's Sprialing Sphere**," Naruto shouted as he plunged the orb into the Snake Sannin. But Naruto wasn't done with the snake, "I never want to see your face on this planet again," he released the orb on the man.

But the orb stayed as it when into the man slowing. Ripping skin and bone on the man's stomach. Naruto began to do more hand seals and then the Kekkei Genkai completely disappeared from behind Naruto. The Oto-nin heard there kage in shock as he was screaming. Tsunade began to smile as she heard her former Teammate scream.

'Great job Naruto that bastard finally got what he deserved,' She sent her fist into the nearest Oto-nin releasing chakra making him fly into one of the many Trees.

Most Oto-nin soon ran off to help there master. They saw a pink blur run past them. The then heard the cracking of knuckles and they saw in front of them a big breasted Kunoichi with long pink hair.

"Oh no you'll be leaving them alone you sons of…,"

Sakura never got to finish and as soon she and the rest of the forces of the Leaf and the Sound head a loud shout, "**Fire Style: Scorched Earth**,"

A massive wave of energy shot out from where Naruto was. Asuma (**2**) looked up and gasped.

"It's the Limelight,"

Neji looked over at he wave…he then looked at the toad Sannin and stuttered out the words, "W.w.were…th.th.those...the mo.moves?"

Jiraiya nodded, Neji shrank back for once in his life since he decided to give up his emotions…he felt fear (**3**).

The wave of fire soon stopped, Orochimaru's dead body was burnt to a pile of ash.

**Naruto I have released the one you asked. Now if you would excuse me**, The Shinigami picked up Orochimaru's soul and the soul that was chained to it…Sasuke's.** I have to cook dinner.**

Naruto nodded wearily to the death god…Chakra exhaustion finally catching up to him and laughed when he heard the shinigami was singing a tune…he was very off the tune however with his low deep voice.

**Oh You poor unfortunate soullll….It's sad but True** (**4**)

Naruto just kept of laughing and soon he began to feel his body tug towards the ground. He was caught thanks to a certain Pink haired Kunoichi.

"He don't go passing out on me," Sakura told her boyfriend.

Naruto chuckled silently and then looked at Sakura, "Hey uh…could you help me back to the village?"

"Yea sure…some boyfriend you turned out to be…you get into one big ass fight and use up most of your chakra,"

Naruto just laughed and looked up as he and Sakura walked back, "Yea well here's something for your troubles,"

Sakura looked at him and was about to speak but was stopped when she felt his soft lips on hers.

Naruto and Sakura walked back and everyone, even the council, cheered for him defeating the Snake Sannin. Sakura helped bring Naruto to the hospital were Tsuande told him to get some bed rest. Naruto looked at his girlfriend and asked her.

"Mind staying with me…we haven't been together in a very long time," Sakura just nodded, she gave him a kiss on his lips and they walked off into the bed.

**000000000** (Time Skip 1 Year)

Sakura awoke in Naruto's apartment. She began to stretch and soon she ran into something. She looked and saw it was Naruto fast asleep.

She smiled and thought, 'Thank you for keeping your feelings for me Naruto-kun' She leaned forward to Naruto's lips and kissed him. When she brought her head back up she smiled as she looked into the deep cerulean eyes.

"Damn I wished that you had come along with me on our training trip," and he kissed her. He bit on her lip gently asking for access she opened her mouth and felt his tongue enter through her mouth. She moaned as he was done kissing her on her lips.

"Sakura later on tonight I've had this party I've been planning on for the last couple of weeks. I was wondering if you could get everyone that we know together near the Hokage's office of and tell them its formal attire. Please I was wondering if you could wear that Kimono again you were a stunning goddess during the rose festival last year,"

Sakura blushed an nodded at her boyfriend, "What's going to be for supper tonight,"

"That's a surprise ok," Naruto was smiling while looking at her.

Naruto got up and began to get dressed along with his girlfriend. They soon were finished and had breakfast. Sakura soon walked over to the door.

"I'll go tell everyone ok Naruto-kun,"

"I'll be busy for the rest of the day Sakura-Chan, so you may not see me around the area," Sakura nodded and walked through the door. Naruto walked over to his dresser and grabbed the keys to his home.

Naruto then ran over to his Father's compound. He then removed **Nine Tailed Dragon** from its sheath he took it and shoved it in between the door and then activated the seals on the sword. He bit his finger and wiped the blood along the blade. He grasped the sword and plunged in through. The door to the compound opened, the place was a magnificent place.

The main house was big but was not as big as the Uchia's main house. Naruto ran around, there was a big training area, there were dummies, targets, and many other things. Naruto looked around and saw that there was a small natural hot springs.

"Wow Sakura will love this little area," Naruto said aloud as he was looking around the area.

Naruto then found a library filled with different scrolls and techniques. Then Naruto found something in the area. There was a letter was on the desk.

* * *

**1: Is that spelling correctly?**

**2: He's my favorite sensei in the series and i decided that he should live. This is my story so i wanted him to live :)**

**3: In the Series He's showed almost no emotion so i decided that he should feel fear :)**

**4: Dissclaimer I don't own that song**

* * *

**Sacred Beast117: Well i'm sorry that this took so long. But i shall keep going on working on this oh just so you guy all know that this story will be finished with 2 1/4 more chapters. The epilogue probably won't even be a page :)**


	11. Chapter 10

The White Flame, Namikaze

The White Flame, Namikaze

Rated: M, Why: Preg, Het, LEMONS, Language, Song Fic

Pairings:

Naruto Sakura

Temari Shikamaru

Neji TenTen

Kiba Hinata

Ino Sai

(maybe) Tsunade Jiraiya

Signs:

**0000** Movement

**00000000000** Time Jump

"blah" speaking

'_blah_' personal thoughts

Setting: After Time skip. a.k.a During Naruto Shippuden

Summary: Sakura Realizes her true feelings for Naruto as he is in a Coma, Sakura wants his love, but he takes off on a training trip to control his Kekkei Genkai called The White Flame Will Naruto return an love Sakura

Chapter 10

Naruto picked up the letter; he opened it and began to read.

_Dear Naruto_

_If you are reading this then Jiraiya, your godfather, must've told you everything. I am sorry for what I did to you in the past, sealing the beast of Nine Tails into you. I hope you are treated as a hero but I have feeling that that won't happen. Naruto, me and your mother will always love and watch over you. Remember if you need any help controlling _The White Flame_ then just ask your godfather he'll know were to take you._

_I leave you this house and everything in it. There is a library of all of the jutsu I have collected over the years, if your like me then I know you'll love it, learn them well. There are hot springs so you an relax and enjoy your self after a long day. Also near the small waterfall outside of the hot springs is a cave with a seal on it. That is a blood seal and I hope you take the one you love to that place for I know she or he_

Naruto's eyes widened and then he scowled, 'Daaad,'

_Will love that place. I hope you have a great life, live long and enjoy yourself._

_Love your father,_

_ Namikaze Minato._

Naruto smiled he looked up into the sky thinking a few words for his dear old man, 'Thanks dad'

Naruto ran back outside and walked over to were the letter had said the secret spot was. He took his thumb and bit into it and wiped the blood on the seal, the rock formation moved and then an entrance appeared. Naruto was amazed at what he saw. There was massive tree that was hitting the roof of thee tree, the branches were covered in beautiful cherry blossoms, it was the biggest Sakura tree he had ever seen. The place sent waves of soothing, serene peace into his body and he just smiled at the feeling; a feeling he only felt it with one person. Naruto would pop a certain question to the woman he loved in this beautiful place. They had been dating for almost a year now but still even much to his girlfriend's protests he wanted to make sure their first time was special.

Naruto walked back outside and walked over into the kitchen and looked at what dry supplies were there, to his amazement a lot of foods were there and they hadn't good bad. When he gave them a closer examination he saw that there were numerous seals in place that kept the food from getting old and rotten.

The blonde spoke aloud as he examined the seals, "Damn my old man sure knew what he was doing,"

Naruto walked around examining what he had, while writing down what he needed so he could cook the dinner he had planned. He snickered at the thought; he couldn't wait to see everyone's reaction when they realized he had cooked the food.

**0000**

Sakura first got to her master's home, a.k.a the Hokage's office, She heard a quick clambering and a couple shouting.

'A man and female's voice hmmm,' Sakura twisted the door knob to see a half dressed Jiraiya and a fully dressed Tsunade.

"Ha I was wondering when you'd two finally get together,"

Jiraiya and Tsunade both blushed crimson.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone until you guys are ready, anyway Naruto wanted me to get everyone of his friends to gather at the Hokage tower,"

"Why," asked the confused Hokage.

"He didn't say why but he did say to dress formally,"

Jiraiya groaned but was elbowed by Tsunade which in turn he kissed her back on the lips. He brought his head and looked at his lover's student.

"We'll be there now scamper off," Jiraiya said his eyes not leaving Tsuande, they were filled were love and lust.

"Understood…I don't really need to be scared for life," She giggled and quickly exited the room.

She closed the door and could hear her master's distinct voice, "Now where were we hmm?"

Sakura giggled at the actions of her master and walked around town find the Konoha 12 **(Sas-gay doesn't count he's dead, but Sai, and Temari are part of it)** and the Jonin captains.

**0000**

That night the Konoha 12 appeared before the Hokage's tower in formal clothing. Kiba and Hinta were the first to arrive hand in hand, next had been Shikamaru and Temari both were muttering about something about troublesome blondes. Then Choji came running up smiling at his friends.

"You know Temari-san you're a blonde too," Hinata said without her old stutter.

Temari just growled and was about to say something; but Neji and TenTen appeared next to the group his hand was covering her waist. Gai and Lee appeared and began to give the group a headache while they were shouting about the fires of youth. A blushing Tsunade and a blushing smiling Jiraiya were the next to arrive. A smiling Asuma came into view with Kurenai holding there two year old daughter, Sarutobi Akuya. Ino, Shishou, and Sai came into view, Sai and Ino were each holding one of Shishou's hands and he was running up and down happy that he figured out how to walk now. Kakashi and a very embarrassed Anko soon arrived, the group that was there was shocked they had never seen Anko in a dress. Iruka soon came with Sakura and then after about ten minutes Naruto appeared in a gust of leaves right next to Sakura.

"I'm glad you all could make it here; Trust me you all will enjoy this night as it will be one that will not be forgotten."

The group walked and began to talk to each other when they had soon arrived at a old clan complex, they had all one thought, 'Who lives there,'

Naruto walked over to the door, Sakura had her arm tightly wrapped around his, "Guys welcome to my home…of clan Namikaze," He removed his sword and shoved it in and then he sent the fires of his Kekkei Genkai into the seal and opened the door, Naruto then quickly did some hand seals and removed the seals that were on the door.

Naruto opened the doors leading to the clan home, the group then walked in all having shock and awe on there face. Jiraiya and Tsunade looked as though they would bee in tears; in there minds they were back to when Minato and Kushina were alive and Kushina was pregnant with Naruto laughing as she watched Jiraiya spar with his student.

Naruto brought them outside and there was a small out door table set up.

"I hope you're all hungry, please enjoy the food," Naruto released the small Genjutsu on the area and soon to everyone's shock as there mouths drop in hunger at the awaiting food. Sakura was shocked and leaned up to her boyfriend and whispered in to his ear.

"Did you make all of this?"

"Maybe I did, Maybe I didn't," Naruto whispered back giving her his traditional fox smile.

They all sat down and began to enjoy the tasty dishes, Kiba, Hinata, Gai and Lee all had some of the fried and hot curry that had little piceses of pork mixed in. The wole time Akamaru's pup sat on Hinata's legs. Ino, Shishou, Sai, Asuma, and Kurenai each ate the pork mixed with some of the noodles that had a bit of soy sauce and a lot of vegetables. Choji immeaditly went for the pork and began to eat that along with some white rice. Iruka dug into some of the noodles and smiled at the taste. Sakura and Naruto both had some of the same dinner, there's was this chicked that was cooked and it had this sweet and sour glaze over it, Sakura smiled as Naruto fed her a small piece.

Kakashi smelled something and went over to were the soup was, He sat down near it and poured himself some of the strange creamy mixture. Anko looked at her boyfriend, she could cleary see tears in his eyes as he took a bite of the soup.

"You all right Kaka-kun" Anko asked with wonder in her eyes. Everyone snickered at Kakashi's new pet name.

Kakashi just nodded and continued to eat the soup savoring every bite

A little while, as they were eating Choji asked, "Uh Naruto pardon me for asking this…but were did you get this delicious food?"

Jiraiya spoke before Naruto could answer the Akmichi, "He probably bought it,"

Kakashi looked at him with a death glare, "He couldn't…only sensei could make this….it was my favorite he would always make it while I was sad…it's potato leek soup with a creamy broth there's also little bacon pieces mixed it,"

"Meh…Naruto can't cook for shit…my stomach is still healing after that breakfast he made one day…plus he…" Jiraiya stooped as Sakura slapped him, shocking everyone but Tsunade and Naruto in the room.

"Don't be mean, He actually did…he once made this dinner," she said pointing at the sweet and sour chicken, "For me one night and I loved it,"

The stunned guests stared at the blonde, Naruto just nodded and smiled at them.

"Glad you are liking the food everyone," Naruto said he grabbed some of the Stir Fry and slowly began to eat it.

Kakashi's glare turned to Naruto and he asked "Who taught you?"

"My Sensei…who is my idol," Naruto said in between bites.

Kakashi looked at Jiraiya who just shook his head sideways and shrugged his shoulders.

"Kakashi-sensei why would I allow my self to idolize a pervert," Naruto said giving them a big smile.

Jiraiya gave him a glare and stated, "Then who?"

"Namikaze…Minato, the Fourth who happens to be my dear old dad," Naruto's grin got even bigger.

Everyone went from shocked to shit faced in a few minutes. Konoha's number one most unpredictable ninja had jus surprised them ones again.

Kakashi walked up to him and began to shake him, "H-how…w-wh-when" the Jonin stuttered.

Naruto's face turned solemn, "When I went to the Shinigami graves he taught me that himself," Naruto stood up, Sakura followed him, "Now if you would please follow me."

They followed him but were still shit faced stunned.

Naruto then heard the Inuzaka speak, "HOLY SHIT Naruto set foot in the graves of the Shinigami,"

"Naruto surprises us all again," Hinata said to her boyfriend.

"Yea I guess so,"

Naruto soon stopped and they all wondered what he would do next. The blonde then spoke to the group.

"What I show you mustn't leave this group of friends understood?"

There were murmurs of yes and one question all hang in there heads, 'Were the hell is he taking us,"

Naruto placed his hand on the rock formation that was near the water fall and the blood seal appeared. Jiraiya wondered what it was; but he felt like he was forgetting something, something that was really important.

Naruto bit his thumb and whipped the blood on the seal. An entrance appeared before the group as the rock formation moved.

"Welcome everyone, "Naruto smiled he and Sakura walked over to the cherry blossom tree and they both sat down. Sakura sat down on Naruto's lap not wanting to get her dress wet from the grass. The group all sat down relaxing in the peacefulness emanating from the area. Sakura leaned into Naruto and sighed, she felt so happy in the man's arms. There was a giant hole on the ceiling and the group could see numerous stars.

After a little while Naruto stood up and he gestured to Sakura to do the same.

Naruto then spoke with a little bit of nervousness in his voice, "Hey everyone…one main reason I wanted you all to come here was to enjoy the serene peace this place seems to give us all, I mean just look at little Shishou and Akuya," Everyone looked over at Ino to see the toddler asleep and then there eyes shifted to Kurenai who held the sleeping baby which looked as though it held a contented smile on her face, "My father created this sanctuary with some of his friends,"

Naruto paused and took a deep breath, 'Time for the big moment' "But the real reason I wanted you all to be here," He put his hand into his pocked and began to fiddle with the small box that was there. The group's eyes widened in shock as they saw Naruto get done to one knee and bring out his hand holding a small black velvet box. Sakura's eyes widened and she began to blush crimson.

"Sakura…will you marry me?" Naruto asked opening the small box. Sakura looked at the ring and gasped.

The ring was made to look like a small cherry blossom. The ring at the base was white while there were small pink crystals on it. Sakura ran into Naurto and tackled him to the ground, and hugged him into a loving embrace.

"Yes…oh god yes Naruto-kun" Sakura replied to his unanswered question. Naruto took off the small ring out of the box and placed it on to her finger.

Jiraiya clapped his hands shouting out his congratulations to the two soon to be newly weds. Everyone else soon joined in and each had a small plaster smile on there face. They began to get up and leave after hearing the lazy Nara say.

"Well I'm going to leave with Temari,"

The rest soon followed and soon the blonde male and the pink haired female were laying in the grass with the bright moon shining on there bodies. Sakura looked at Naruto who looked back at her. Sakura was already leaning onto his crotch making him blush and he then stood up taking the pink haired beauty into his arms and bringing them to the Master Suite of the clan home.

**Sacred Beast117: Sorry that it's been a long time since I updated. But my goal is to finally post the next chapter sometime this weekend. I hope you all enjoy it. My first lemon will be in next chapter along with the Epilogue and soon this shall be my first ever completed fanfic.**

**Please Review, cause Reviews convinces me to work a lot faster.**


	12. Chapter 11 and Epilogue

The White Flame, Namikaze

The White Flame, Namikaze

Rated: M, Why: Preg, Het, LEMONS, Language, Song Fic

Pairings:

Naruto Sakura

Temari Shikamaru

Neji TenTen

Kiba Hinata

Ino Sai

(maybe) Tsunade Jiraiya

Signs:

**0000** Movement

**00000000000** Time Jump

"blah" speaking

'_blah_' personal thoughts

Setting: After Time skip. a.k.a During Naruto Shippuden

Summary: Sakura Realizes her true feelings for Naruto as he is in a Coma, Sakura wants his love, but he takes off on a training trip to control his Kekkei Genkai called The White Flame Will Naruto return an love Sakura

**This chapter is basically one big lemon except for the Epilogue….sorry for the long wait guys but I haven't had a lot of time to write this story. This is my first lemon so I would love the reviews So please give them XD**

Chapter 11 and Epilogue

(**LEMON WARNING :**)

Naruto looked at Sakura with a kind and loving look and asked her, "Are you sure you want to do this Sakura-Chan…"

Sakura gave him her answer with a big kiss. Naruto deepened the kiss by brining his tongue to her lip and tapped on it asking for entrance. She gave way and then she soon felt the piece of flesh go around her cavern, enjoying her taste.

They soon parted and both were panting taking in air. Naruto took off his shirt and then placed Sakura down on the bed.

Naruto took the Kimono off of her luscious body. It shined in the basking moonlight. He smiled drinking in her look he then gave her another kiss and unclasped her bra. Naruto began to hungrily suck on her left nipple while massaging the other breast.

Sakura began to mewl and moan in the pleasure she felt, pleasure that she had wanted for the past 21 years wanting her boyfriend to be able to feel him.

Naruto soon switched to her other nipple and began to lick and suck at. He soon stopped after a few minutes and then he brought his head down to her panties. He began to remove it with one hand the other still massaging her breasts. After it was removed he back away and drank in her body.

But he soon saw that his beauty had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan"

Sakura began to cry as she felt his eyes looking up on her body, she then warily spoke up to him, "You probably think I'm one big slut…don't you,"

Naruto immediately took her body and gave it a big hug. She felt electricity shock through her as she felt his cock brush near her womanhood.

"Sakura you no slut…I would never think that of my beautiful fiancé…I was just drinking in you luscious curves, perfect breasts, and beautiful body. I am the luckiest man alive to have an angel in my bed." Naruto stated in a calm tone. He gently grabbed her mouth with his hand and forced her to look at him

Naruto then gave her a deep kiss that left her panting. Sakura then kissed him back and soon they were each fighting for dominance of the kiss. Naruto soon won while he was massaging her breasts. Sakura began to feel her self getting wetter and wetter.

Sakura soon felt herself nearing climax at Naruto's fondling. Sakura soon made him stop. He then gave her a look that clearly said are-you-alright. Sakura then rolled him and her over using her super strength.

Sakura then began to remove his pants and boxers. Soon he looked at his piece of meat and dropped her jaw.

'Holy SHIT….I am definitely going to be sore,' the pink haired medic thought.

"**I told you so…Cha!" **replied IS.

Sakura brought Naruto's semi-erected member near to her mouth. She took in his sent and felt as though it was intoxicating. She pressed her lips down and began to suck down on the member. She soon felt the member grow. Naruto's hands roamed to her head and began to make her deep throat.

She began to hum with one thought on her mind, 'Come on…give me you cum'

She began to bob up and down faster at an increased pace all the while humming. The pink haired kunoichi soon began to hear her fiance's moans of pleasure and she knew he was near ready for climax.

Sakura felt his member tense and she deep throated it making it reach to the back of her throat and she soon felt a liquid come into her mouth and the loud shout of Naruto, "Sa-Saku-Sakura-chan!"

Sakura got up and lifted her head drinking in the sweet, salty, and sour nectar. The cum that she couldn't get fell down on to her breasts. She took her fingers and wiped them along her breasts and mouth and began to suck on them liking off Naruto's cum.

Naruto grabbed her and rolled her over making her be the one on the bed. Naruto took the small pause and took one of his fingers and soon put it at the base of her womanhood. Naruto then began to summon his Kekkei Genkai at his hand knowing that his would make her roll in pleasure…if what his mom had told him.

'I still can't believe she told me that…geez I'm her frigging son,' the blonde thought. His thoughts were brought to a close as he heard Sakura's loud moan.

'Thank god for those Anti-Privacy seals…or else Konoha would kill me and her for making this loud noise and Thankfully Hokage-sama took Jiraiya with her.' The blonde thought with a smile to his face.

Sakura felt pleasure rushing all around her body, she felt as if all of her sensory nerves were going into over load.

"Wha-Wha-What….are…you d-doing," the medic panted her question to him and kept feeling the emotion that Naruto was giving her.

"Just something I figured out,"

Sakura then used what little coherent concentration to try and find out what he was doing. Then she realized as he thrusted his another finger in and began to scissor her inside, stretching out her vagina. She felt as though there was a great fire in the pits of her body and she knew that it could only be cleansed by Naruto's dick.

"Na-Ru-To….give me it," she ordered while she began to hump on his fingers making him slip in another one.

Naruto chuckled, "As my lady wishes…she gets,"

Naruto placed his dick near her entrance and began to rub against her clit. She moaned in pleasure but felt the fire increase. She soon used what little strength she had to force her body on his member. Naruto saw that she was being impatient.

'But then again who wouldn't after waiting for so long,'

Naruto placed his dick into her entrance and began to bring it up slowly allowing her to adjust to the tremendous size. Sakura bit her lip as she felt a little bit of pain. But it was replaced as she soon felt overwhelming pleasure as Naruto trusted through her hymen and onto her g-spot. Sakura gasped in pleasure, she took her legs and wrapped them around Naruto's waist, she soon began to move her body.

Naruto then began to thrust into her at an increasing speed Sakura began to moan louder and began to order Naruto to go faster and harder. Naruto complied, he bent down giving her a kiss on the lips and began to thrust into her faster at an increasing speed. Sakura soon felt Naruto's dick tense as it once again pressed against her g-spot.

Sakura soon felt Naruto began to take his dick out but she locked her legs making him thrust back in. Naruto looked at her and she just kissed him hungrily. Naruto began to thrust in and out again.

Sakura felt her body climax as she let out Naruto's name loud and clear to the heavens, "NARUTO!!"

Naruto felt her walls clench around his dick as she felt her climax. Naruto gave in a few more thrusts and soon climaxed into the girl. Sakura felt her body being filled by Naruto's throbbing member. Sakura soon came again.

The thoughts of lovers were, 'I'm…..in…bliss'

Naruto began to pull out of Sakura's body when he realized that her legs were wrapped around his body still.

"Sta-Stay…In--side," she panted as she spoke.

Naruto just nodded and hugged her tight and slowly flipped there bodies so he was resting her head on his body. Naruto just had one thought going through his head.

'I hope this moment never changes,'

**0000**

The two Namikazes watched and smiled at their son and there new daughter-in-law. Kushina just smiled while Minato spoke.

"Damn she's a loud one…but the best one for my son,"

Kushina just nodded and looked at her husband lust evident in there eyes.

Minato soon smiled as he was pounced in to the ground.

**0000**

Epilogue

Naruto and Sakura were soon married the next week. A lot of there friends came by to see the wedding. Sakura and Naruto soon said there vows and sealed the deal with a kiss.

The few villagers, and council members (except for that unforgivable bastard…a.k.a Sakura's Father) that had watched the wedding had all smiled, they soon wore shocked looked faces as Tsunade looked at Naruto and walked over to him and gave him the best wedding gift ever.

"I now present you citizens of Konoha….Rokudaime of Konoha, Namikaze Naruto and Namikaze Sakura,"

Naruto, and everyone's faces just dropped at Naruto's promotion. Sakura immediately grabbed him into a hug and began to kiss him while saying congratulations.

Two months later after there wedding

Sakura now lay in the Hospital while the former Hokage looked her over. Sakura had been throwing up in the morning, and had been very clingy to Naruto, Sakura also had felt her energy levels dropping.

Tsunade began to get a big smile as she looked over at Sakura, "Sakura how does Naruto feel about children,"

"Oh he always told me he wanted a family…he said to me that it would be the best thing in his life other than me and his new promotion…why do you ask," Sakura looked at her old sensei with a perplexed look.

"Congrulations Sakura your pregnant…and with twins,"

Sakura squealed and quickly got up and ran out of the room and into Naruto's stunned arms.

'I'm carrying…mine and Naruto-kun's babies,' she thought with pure happiness.

"Sakura what's wrong?" asked the confused Namikaze.

"Well you know how you always wanted kids,"

Naruto nodded.

"Well when he first made love….I'm pregnant,"

Naruto soon wore a shock looked face and spoke in a quiet voice while looking at the ceiling, "Wow I'm going to be a father….to a little girl or boy,"

Naruto smiled at the thought, but his thoughts were interrupted with Sakura tapping him on the shoulder.

"Actually Naruto-kun….I'm pregnant with twins,"

This made Naruto's face and eyes widen.

"Wow…this is great were going to be parents to two little kids," Naruto smiled and hugged her tight.

**Sacred Beast117: Well finally done my first ever story is now finally completed. YAY FOR ME! Soo… could you guys tell me were I might want to improve on the lemon? Thanks again for all of your reviews all of them have been very useful and helpful. Special Thanks goes to for dbzgtfan2004 and darkwarlord10k. Thank you guys for your help with convincing me to get this done faster.**

**I won't be doing a sequel at least not for a very very long time. I want to work on a couple of other stories now that I got this one finished.**


End file.
